<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>用餐礼仪 by MithrasVagary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155959">用餐礼仪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrasVagary/pseuds/MithrasVagary'>MithrasVagary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, 喰种AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrasVagary/pseuds/MithrasVagary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游戏原世界背景下的喰种AU，研究者萨菲罗斯，喰种克劳德。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有一定时间操作，喰种设定灵感来源于漫画，但有海量私设，只有1至8章是正文，第9章起皆是风格各异的番外篇，届时也会分别预警下，请务必注意避雷！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>松石蓝底的瓷盘间盛放着一道精巧的前菜。</p><p>纵横有序，深而不透的刀纹将那些薄薄的肉片像花瓣一样断开。苍白的边缘蜷曲着，犹如被烈焰灼起的裙摆。</p><p>几缕栩栩如生纤细红蕊从低垂的花首中垂下，映着夜晚的灯光，反射出一股迷人的淡香。</p><p>就算只是一顿设在岛台的简易晚宴，序曲也必不可少。</p><p> </p><p>虽然很可惜——今晚只有两道菜。</p><p>金发少年端坐在桌前，腰背挺直，可是周身的神经又是舒展的。若摆出这幅自然而然的优雅，即使脸上并没显露什么期待表情，安静柔和的五官也十足赏心悦目。</p><p> </p><p>“这个部位有大量的细骨，只能通过花刀的手法，一点一点的、慢慢的切碎……”暧昧昏暗的房间中，传来不急不缓的低叙。</p><p>站在他身后背光处的高大男人微微倾身，一手环过他的腰肢，一手从身侧笼上他靠放在桌沿的左手，将他整个人圈在怀里。</p><p>修长的指节轻而易举的穿过虚握的指缝，十指相扣，附着刀茧的指腹不轻不重的摩挲着少年五指隔膜间的细腻皮肉。</p><p>事到如今，克劳德对这种程度的戏弄习以为常，镇定处置，一点躲闪之意也无。持叉的右手食指灵活的翻转，将易碎的肉片安稳的托进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>慢条斯理咀嚼的同时，一双蓝眼睛不时走神，移向正对面落地窗外灯火星落的热闹夜景。</p><p>情绪上太过在意某件事，就会失去感官的享受，容易漏出焦迫和紧张，因此在进食时不必将全副心神的投注其上。</p><p>毕竟食物的色相再美，再好吃，也只不过是味觉刺激脑中枢的细胞，分泌多巴胺令人兴奋而已。</p><p>尤其是对于一只饥肠辘辘，还被逼迫遵守繁复规矩的喰种来说。</p><p> </p><p>看看粼粼灯火的繁华都市。想象着它晴天尘扬，雨天污浊，上层高楼琼宇间鲜明的标识，下层脏臭陋巷里流浪的猫狗……</p><p>听听耳边这低沉悦耳的恼人男声。想象着他被刀锋斩断脖颈，鲜血瞬间涌出，并淹没堵塞住喉管时冒出的咕嘟气泡音……</p><p>这些感性的联想成功帮助他克制了体内rc细胞，因久违的进食带来的过份的激动与喜悦，使他得以维持着符合那个男人标准的用餐美学。</p><p> </p><p>要试着完全放松，不要急于撕咬。</p><p>这是被教导过的，更甚于技巧之上的关键要点。</p><p>于是，尽管少年努力强迫自己忽视焦躁蠕动的肠胃，但喰种面对新鲜血肉的本能，又使他不自觉的扩展全副感官去感知美味。</p><p>唇齿间的髓质像碎冰一样又脆又沙，筋膜无比嫩滑。舌尖卷过肉面，丝毫没有阻力，入口即化。除了过分细致的刀法，肯定还使用了某种附魔加工。</p><p>最重要的是，层次丰富，每一口都是不同程度的新鲜。</p><p> </p><p>通过交握的左手，萨菲罗斯能够明确的感到少年的脉搏在随着肉片的不断吞咽逐渐加快。</p><p>他喜欢，男人心想。</p><p>很喜欢。</p><p>即使脸上依旧面无表情，不过是这很难得的发现。</p><p> </p><p>喰种是由大量rc细胞构成的亚人种，与普通人类的味觉感知并不一致。且食性单一，几乎不能接受除了特定肉源——人类，以外的99%食物。</p><p>这非常不利于豢养，男人默默的想着。</p><p>而且正是因为这样的特性，使喰种在历史上反复被清剿，也都是没办法的事。也许半个世纪之前，他们还能通过数量与人类维持表象的秩序。</p><p>但是随着魔洸技术的开发，人们几乎立刻就发现了这个种族的巨大弱点，那就是他们大多数魔洸耐受率极低，有的甚至不能生活在使用魔洸能源的地区。这足以完全打破了两族的平衡。</p><p> </p><p>现存的喰种比魔兽更加稀少，种群凋零衰败，几乎都在藏匿在偏远地区。更没有多少敢随便混入米德加这样，配有大量rc细胞扫描器的现代化城市。</p><p>而像他的人偶这般，依然愿意亲近人类，帮助人类，扮作人类，渴望着被当成人类。小心翼翼的与本该是食物的生物们和谐共处，则更加不可思议。</p><p>不过，那终究并不能改变他们啖食的本性。</p><p> </p><p>男人看着少年轻巧的舀起最后一片，顺便把细碎的肉糜也抹的干干净净。光洁的餐盘犹如被猫咪舔过，这无疑是非常完美的表现。萨菲罗斯示意他可以自行揭开主菜的银盖。</p><p>与此同时无比自然拉起他衬衫的下摆，缓缓扭开几颗纽扣，沿着温暖的腰窝探入。冰凉的指腹轻轻戳按了几下肋骨间充满弹性的肌肉，然后沿着根根肋骨一一拂过，就像是在划动琴弦。</p><p>他能感受到克劳德柔韧的腹背刹那紧绷，又轻颤着调匀呼吸。</p><p>“这个因为是负责呼吸的部位，组织纤维粗可能会有点难咬，但是对你来说该不是问题吧？”男人朝他低语道。</p><p> </p><p>当然不是问题。</p><p>其实餐刀的技巧跟用剑差不多，发力时更需要指节和核心肌群的力道，而不是手臂。然后依靠手腕将刃锋拉出精准的角度。</p><p>少年娴熟的沿着红白交织的纹理切下一小块肉，只是刚要叉起，就被男人屈起指节在两肋间重重敲了一下，险些就要按碎盘子。</p><p>“好孩子”，萨菲罗斯突然决意打破惯例，给可爱的人偶多提了一点小建议，“接下来，你应该试试先加入玫瑰盐。”</p><p> </p><p>少年的眉梢皱动了一下，又在心中爆了一句粗口，但最终还是依言照做。</p><p>放下餐叉的时候，他内心想的是狠狠把叉子捅进男人那在黑夜中闪烁着冷光的眼眸里。</p><p>晃动盐罐的时候，他心里想的是如何狠狠转动叉子，刮出那绿莹莹半球中所有的汁液。</p><p>那会什么味道？反正，肯定永远也不会产生类似玫瑰盐那种咸涩的物质吧。</p><p> </p><p>浅粉色的盐粒落在瓷盘饰有白色浮雕的空侧。</p><p>不直接将调料撒在整盘食物上，而是叉好小块的食物去随时沾取，才是正确的做法。人偶依然完美的通过了考验。</p><p>不过看起来这块浓郁的肉排不如之前的冷盘惊艳。萨菲罗斯的手贴近他胸腔，感受着藏在少年年轻紧致的肌肉下，心脏那平稳而有规律的搏动。</p><p>少年则努力忽视这一点，继续优雅的交替进行落刀、举叉，一小口一小口的重复着咀嚼吞咽，悄无声息。</p><p> </p><p>就在他以为快要顺利结束进食的时候，突然发现了几颗垫在肉排之下的配菜。</p><p>暗红的色泽使他一度误认为是几块脆骨。仔细一看，才发现应该是某种球形果干。</p><p>他凝视着那些果干，迟疑了好几秒。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，他的思绪也在这个瞬间飞快的转动，一些声音告诉他，萨菲罗斯应该不会再逼迫他吞咽那些喰种根本无法食用的东西。</p><p>事实证明了就像人类无法食用塑料，取食天性是不可能改变的。</p><p>但紧接着，另一些回闪的画面告诉他，虽然他本人已经被迫亲自反复验证了这一点，但这永远不失为一个惩罚的好手段。</p><p>尽管他没有想到任何理由。不过这并不重要。</p><p> </p><p>他的思绪已经跳转到等会呕吐时自己狼狈不堪的样子，但心底仍先于愤怒升起一股委屈。</p><p>本来，这就是他这个月唯一的一次作为正餐的进食。他的肠胃还没有体会满足，很快又要饱受折磨。</p><p>类似质疑的问话差点就要脱口而出，不过在临出唇瓣前，生生咬了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他嗅到了空气里异常安静，萨菲罗斯已经能明确感受到他的迟疑，不过显然他并没有任何为克劳德解答的意思。</p><p>甚至在不知不觉间搭上他的肩膀，侧头欣赏着他脸上细微末节的表情变化。</p><p>男人的嘴角挂着愉悦又好整以暇的笑意，眼中闪动着晦暗的冷光。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德突然就冷静了下来。</p><p>他计划了一下，如何更加自然的呕吐在这个男人的美丽银发或名贵的地毯上，对此半是期待半是恐惧。</p><p>此刻，无论他主动与否，尝尽盘中的每一道菜都是男人提出的标准里最基本要求。也是他第一天就被教导过的，不可违背的准则之一。</p><p>那就不必多想了。他拿起叉子，将那几个干瘪的球形的果干压的更扁，全部盛起来，一口气狠狠咬了下去。</p><p> </p><p>一缕甘醇的苦味伴着几丝青涩在舌尖炸开。</p><p>覆着浓密金色睫毛的蓝瞳呆呆的望过来，整个眼眸都微微张大了一圈。</p><p>男人忍不住轻笑出声，搂着他的腰轻轻松松把他一把抱起来，安放在吧台上。贴着他的耳骨说，“喜欢吗？这是窖制的咖啡果。”</p><p>湿热的气流混着笑意一起灌进耳蜗。克劳德此刻已经完全回过味来，勉强把几颗果子一起咽了下去。顺过一口气，无奈的说，“很美味。”</p><p> </p><p>但他并没有吃饱。也许对于人类来说，一顿分量适中的夜宵足以平复饥饿。</p><p>但对他这样一只，长期被严格限制进食内容的喰种来说，越惊艳的开胃菜只能勾起更加旺盛的食欲。</p><p>饥饿的喰种渴望血肉，就像干渴的人类渴望清水。但是这里除了眼前之人，显然已经没有更多了。</p><p>克劳德习以为常的忍耐着，肩膀微微抽动，背肌之下赫子狂躁的游动着。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯却已经毫不在意的托起他的后颈，倾身吻上他的唇。</p><p>他的舌根被重重的舔过，喉咙麻痒却一分也不敢动，这是只有潜意识才来得及作出的判断。</p><p>直到几颗锐利的犬齿被极速收回牙床后，才肯探出舌尖有所回应。</p><p>他们交换了一个微苦又有些回甘的吻。在相依的唇齿即将分开前夕，少年主动伸手环上男人的肩膀，含糊着提出回卧室的请求。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>躲进厨房听起来并不是什么高明的主意，但比起和那个男人一起窝在床上，绝对是好上一百倍的选择。而且目前克劳德也没有发现别的办法。</p><p>这是某一个清晨被掐着后颈按进床褥时，他在慌乱中提出的愚蠢想法。当时男人对此不置可否，并没有停下来，他立刻后悔莫及。</p><p>不过他们在当天的傍晚就一起去选购了食材，并在第二天早晨默许他提前钻出怀抱，去给他的人类“主人”准备一份早餐。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德把两片抹了橄榄油的面包推进烤箱，然后依次将食材排列在橱案上。</p><p>莳萝、珠葱、无花果、烟熏三文鱼，最简单的菜式，最安全的搭配。他可没有那么恐怖的热情去研究人类的口味。不过，也有意外发现。</p><p>那就是，其实他也很擅长用刀。一分钟后他就完成了细如涎状的葱丝和透若晶体的无花果薄片，然后心不在焉的以手把玩着这套公寓里看起来是最锋利的一把锐器。</p><p>帆状的刀锋在手心凌空转了几圈，最终被烤箱滴滴滴传来的连续提示音，打消了不切实际的妄念。</p><p>接下来，只要等萨菲罗斯下楼时再开始组装即可。他可以趁着宝贵的独处时间，先给自己冲上一杯咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯披着睡袍坐到长桌前的时候，少年已经又在PHS上浏览了一会新闻，对每天都能在某条报道中看到神罗公司的影子越来越麻木。</p><p>这间巨型企业简直就像是支撑整个城市的世界树。不仅表面枝繁叶茂，覆盖了生活在这里之人日常的方方面面，私底下更是盘根错节，是这座魔洸都市政府的实际支配者。</p><p>每天都有七成以上居民，乘坐穿梭各区间永不停歇环状列车，日复一日的从事着与神罗直接或间接的产业。文化娱乐、能源建设、工业科技、以及……</p><p>他无言的把早餐盘放在男人跟前——科研制药，那其中也包括萨菲罗斯供职的研究所。</p><p> </p><p>无论萨菲罗斯在干什么，只要不用那双绿莹莹竖瞳映着他，克劳德就会感觉轻松十倍。即便此刻除了咖啡，桌上并没有任何他能入口的东西。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的那些讲究到只配出现在身份最高贵的人类胃里的大餐，大致上一个月只向他提供一次，而且数量和间隔时长简直像是全凭心情，完全没有规律可循。</p><p>那些都是少年不曾想象珍馐。不过现在他更想回到以往那些，只依靠走私的不新鲜血浆艰难度日的生活中。</p><p>萨菲罗斯拿起一块面包，同时挥手拂过桌面感应器，打开悬浮的全息电视，开始品尝早餐。克劳德在他对面落座，支着下巴眯起眼睛，享受早晨的阳光流淌在背脊上的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛瞄到几颗光粉微粒飘过男人的银发，出神的思考着那头长发从来不起静电的原理。这简直太奇怪了，无法不令人在意。不过这也不是唯一奇怪的地方，萨菲罗斯的一切都很异常。</p><p>他已经竭尽所能的在网上调查过萨菲罗斯的资料，结果是什么都没有发现。他没有任何公开的资料，没有存在的痕迹。这可能吗？在米德加这座科技至上的都市，可是连宠物和贫民窟孤儿都配有芯片。</p><p>而且从各方面来说，他都绝对不是普通人。</p><p>这样显眼夺目的外形，位于中心区的高级公寓，神罗旗下科研所整整两层的独立实验室。还有其他工作人员对他恭谦到奇怪的态度，有求必应但绝不打扰，在他面前甚至不敢多留片刻，多言一语。</p><p>更别说他远超常人的身手、反应力、洞察力、身体素质——他已经领教过了，下场相当惨痛，实在不宜多想。</p><p>总之，与他相关的资料肯定是被刻意隐藏了，无疑是神罗的人。目前能猜测到的原因，就是他还有什么更加重要的特别身份吧……</p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么？”萨菲罗斯用餐巾抹净指尖残余的面包屑，从容的交叠双腿，靠上椅背。克劳德起身想伸手去接空盘，男人却没有递过来的意思。</p><p>于是只好先回答，“……仲夏节。”他梳理了一遍措辞，望着男人的眼睛，努力摆出轻松的表情，“今天可以不去研究所吧？我想出去逛逛。”很平淡的一个请求，关键是选择它被提出的时机。</p><p>他们的这种同居生活开始于一个月之前。在那更之前，是被萨菲罗斯关在实验室的五个月，感觉像是在地狱待了一百年。</p><p>他的左腕内侧上有一串平时看不见的编码，但只要被感应器识别到就会发出蓝光。</p><p>他的伪人类身份被萨菲罗斯登记在这座公寓，不过只要每天跟他一回到研究所，就会被各种电子设备反复提醒，喰种只不过是一只没有任何权利的实验动物。即使目前得到允许，暂时离开了实验室无处不在的摄像头，也只是换个地方被更好的玩弄。</p><p>克劳德的指甲几乎抠进手心的软肉——即使再不甘心，不愿承认，不过对萨菲罗斯来说，他还有其他价值吗？</p><p> </p><p>在人类记载的历史中，喰种是凶残、嗜血、狡猾的披着人皮的怪物。</p><p>几个世纪前还有这样的记录，一些有权有势的喰种将人类如家畜一般饲养起来，用以食用、实验、或者仅仅杀戮取乐。</p><p>但讽刺的是，现在发生在克劳德身上的事，却全部反过来。而那甚至也不算违法。</p><p>因为，喰种不是人类，没有任何权利。过去大规模清剿的时代，一些像神罗这样的大公司、武装组织、政府机构都可以任意处理他们。</p><p>在媒体上公开处决一些强大的喰种通缉犯，曾是最受欢迎度的节目。收缴富有的喰种家族世代累计的财富，分出一部分用以慰藉受害者，奖励检举者，酬谢猎杀者，是普遍被公众积极提倡机制。</p><p>时至今日，他们已经数量剧减到远远无法对人类社会构成威胁。一些赫子类型相对稀有样本的被收押在特殊的实验机构，几乎只会在某些亚人种的研究课题中被提及。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德出生的时代，可说是已处在他们这个种群势微将绝的末路期。但他没有经历过血洗，对一般人类也总是防备多于憎恨。</p><p>在故乡的时候，他很小就学会隐瞒身份混在人群中，和人类一起长大，最后甚至拥有了一位人类少女值得永恒信任的友谊。</p><p>她知道了他的身份，却没有改变对他的态度，甚至更加愿意照顾他。一想到她，他的心里就感到分外宁静，温暖。</p><p>他妈妈病逝后，他们不得已分别了一段时间。几年后又在米德加相遇，始终不改的像真正的家人那样相处。他也愿意付出一切保护她。</p><p> </p><p>不像他对萨菲罗斯一无所知，男人几乎对他的一切了如指掌。包括那间开在贫民窟总是藏着几瓶血酒的小酒吧，那个会在暖黄的灯光中眸光流转温柔的唤他名字的少女。</p><p>甚至在了解到他独自深夜潜入神罗大楼的初衷后，大方的主动提供了几份资料，并允许他传送出去。那时他被折磨的奄奄一息，并没有精力多想，只想尽可能的多为她做一点事。</p><p>可当电话接通的时候，少女只是不顾一切的追问他在那里，不停的表达对他失踪担忧之情。他不善安慰，语气生硬的编出几条必须暂别的理由。那也不全是谎言，他不了解神罗，不怎么关心星球，也不想加入他们那个团体。不过他不后悔替她去盗取那些资料。几天后他的状态好了一点，开始困惑于萨菲罗斯这么做的理由。他不了解他，却直觉那些资料不会是假的。</p><p>但萨菲罗斯这些慷慨的恩赏显然不是无意义的，男人因此换得少年对实验的主动配合，少年也换得坚持支撑下去的每分信念。</p><p> </p><p>见男人迟迟没有表态，仿佛只是在用眼神示意他可以继续说下去。“只是想随便看看，很快就回来，我还没见过节日时候上层是什么样子。”少年补充道。</p><p>事实上，他对这座都市了解极为有限。之前他没有那样的机会和兴致，专注于在贫民窟打打零工，帮那里的人类一些小忙。</p><p>可在没有得到更多信息，或者足以保证安全之前，他是绝对不会主动向少女求救，把最重要的人们拉下水的。</p><p>所以现在他也明白，如果一直如此，盲目的在研究所和公寓两点周转，情况便不会有任何转机。</p><p>他绕过桌子走到萨菲罗斯面前，试图把恳求变成一个邀请，“我们一起去吧？快要没有咖啡豆了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>仲夏节是庆祝光明驱散黑暗的节日。</p><p>节日前后的几天，是常年笼罩在尘雾中的米德加地区一年中白日最长的时节。即使是圆盘下层，那些浮华的阴暗面，也能被炙烈的阳光和庆典的歌声淌过。</p><p>傍晚时分，准备盛装参加游行的队伍的人们会在中心区的广场聚集，一路欢声笑语的沿环形穿过主城区，再回到原点。</p><p>届时人们会选出一位美丽的少女，扮作代表星球的丰饶女神，她头戴金色的花冠，身披旖丽的衣裙，身姿翩翩。人群将在她的带领下纵情起舞，大肆狂欢，直到黎明。</p><p> </p><p>「光明驱散黑暗，点亮世界。」挂满街头巷尾的吊旗上印着的这行字，蓝金色波浪形的典礼绸幔在通往神罗大楼的主街道一路蔓延。</p><p>他们一定不知道这有多么滑稽吧，男人有些冷淡的想。</p><p>这座城市昼夜辉煌，但那究竟是被什么点亮的呢？凡欲追求最璀璨的光明，必将缔造最深邃的黑暗。反过来也一样，只是周而复始的相互侵蚀，却又永不相容的循环罢了。</p><p>而且他也不觉的会有任何一位神明，眷顾这座被渎神者统治的都市。</p><p> </p><p>早餐后他亲自为他的人偶梳洗装扮了一番，才终于心满意足的带他出门。</p><p>他们漫步在最繁华的中心城商业区，经过一家起司专门店外的小摊，数十种起司像风干的树段般错落有致的叠放着，从横切面能观察到美丽的花纹，或细腻流淌的奶油。</p><p>克劳德只是出于新奇多看了两眼，就被热情洋溢的女店主朗声唤住，滔滔不绝的演示着种种独特的制作工艺。她的自信与快乐很容易就感染了这位来自乡下又有些羞涩的少年，克劳德完全招架不住这般热情洋溢的卖力推销。</p><p>于是，在她干脆利落的用竹签串起一小块鲜奶酪，递过来请他品尝的时候，少年也几乎是下意识就点头微笑伸手去接。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>「啊，他又忘了他不是人类。」</strong> </em>
</p><p>萨菲罗斯有点愉快的挑起唇角，饶有趣味的欣赏了几秒人偶眼中纠结、窘迫又失落的神情，才出言解围，“这孩子有点乳糖不耐，还在进行脱敏治疗。”</p><p>他牵过克劳德愣愣举着的手，就着他的手含过奶酪块，替他品尝道，“很不错。我想我们可以买几种试试……”</p><p>其实男人对人类的食物亦毫无兴趣，甚至不怎么需要进食。不过为了他的人偶，他不介意了多了解一些不同的食材处理手法。</p><p>长期粗野的直接吞食血肉，会使周身的腺体散发出畜兽般的腥臭味，大多数魔物和喰种都是如此。也许对普通人类来说不易察觉，但对萨菲罗斯却是一目了然。</p><p> </p><p>但是这只他一手培养的小人偶却不会。少年像是一颗尽管外表看上去十分清新青涩，但内里却汁水丰沛的果实，蕴藏着七情六欲千变万化的滋味。</p><p>萨菲罗斯不吝用更多、更特别、更精细，更新鲜的血肉浇灌他，但他也会选择恰当的管理手段。</p><p>一昧施予满足，只会让宠物分不清食欲的诱惑和主人的权威孰轻孰重，他是不会允许任何一种感觉凌驾在他给予的刺激之上的。虽然有点麻烦，不过目前看起来效果不错。</p><p>尽管倔强的小人偶不论是在床上、生活中、实验里依然时常硬抗不服软，但他的潜意识已经开始习惯忍耐，自觉回避正面冲突，在越来越多不经意的退让间露出惹人怜爱的一面。</p><p> </p><p>这些高档起司的分量着实不轻，女店主招来在店里帮工的小儿子一起帮忙打包。在小伙计悉心的用油纸仔细的裹好后，萨菲罗斯向他们礼貌的询问，是否能将商品直接送去他的公寓。</p><p>举止优雅又出手大方的客人可不是每天都能遇见。他给出的小费金额让那两个人都有些受宠若惊，尤其小伙计几乎恨不得立刻提前狂欢一番。在这一点上克劳德觉得挺能理解。</p><p>离开这条街之前，他又忍不住远远回望了一眼那间小店，心底泛起一股难以名状的深幽怀念。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯带着他继续逛了一会。尽管克劳德试图控制表情，克制自己的好奇心，但在又转过几条小街后，他手里还是多了一大包东西。</p><p>火腿、糕点、咖啡豆、可笑的手工纪念品，甚至还有一条蓝金色庆典主题的领巾。他抱着纸袋跟在男人身侧，这回男人除了付钱之外，没再提供其他帮助。</p><p>他们穿过中心区边缘的一座临街的小公园。那里有几个小孩在玩滑梯，还有一个绑着着红色缎带的少女坐在转盘椅上双手支颊望天。</p><p>当她看见两人经过那一刻，便利落的起身朝他俩走来。她挎着一篮金色的花朵，径直把一支花递到克劳德眼前。“买一朵花吗？”少女问道，“在这里很少见哦。保证跟丰饶女神的花冠一样。”</p><p>再次面对这熟悉的一幕，克劳德第一反应就是往后缩，不过可惜少女已经凑到了他眼前，盯着他的眼睛露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>正当他不知如何反应之际，突然看见有什么东西在少女身后狠狠推了她一把，几片金色的花瓣被撞散在地上，克劳德匆忙松开纸袋，伸手去扶少女。</p><p>落地的纸袋被一双小手囫囵夺过，一个浑身脏兮兮的小孩飞快越过他和萨菲罗斯向远处跑去。一切都发生在几秒内。</p><p>克劳德想转身去拦，却感到刚刚险些跌倒的少女还一直紧握着她的手臂。待她站稳松开手，那个抢走纸袋的小孩，已经完全消失在大街尽头如涌的人潮中。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，对不起。”少女双手合十，露出歉意的表情。她蹲身从地上捡起翻倒的花篮，克劳德和她一起屈膝，把那些跌落满地花朵一一拾回去。</p><p>“刚刚谢谢你！”她轻轻掸了掸裙摆上的灰尘，重新挑出两朵相对完美的金色花朵塞给克劳德，“送给你们吧，不需要钱。”</p><p>她也有双绿色的眼睛，不过灵动又淘气，生机盎然，跟萨菲罗斯的感觉截然不同。</p><p>尽管少女这么说，但是最后萨菲罗斯和克劳德还是坚持出钱，买下了整个花篮。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候，午后的天色突然开始有些泛阴，飘起淅淅沥沥的小雨。</p><p>这种时晴时阴的天气在仲夏节前后极为常见，一点毛毛雨并不能冲淡常年忙碌的人们期盼节日的喜悦。人群纷纷笑骂着，熙嚷着，四散躲避到屋檐下。</p><p>“再见啦，希望晚上庆典能再见。”少女在匆忙离开前依依不舍道，“那时雨就会停的，一定要来看哦。”她一直跑到远处，还回身冲他们两人高高挥手。</p><p> </p><p>到了晚上萨菲罗斯还会再陪他出来，参加游行和庆典吗？</p><p>克劳德觉得答案不言而喻。不过到此为止，他也已经对今天感到非常满足。</p><p>提着花篮和萨菲罗斯一路往回走的时候，他心中揣摩着刚刚那孩子抢走纸袋的瞬间。以萨菲罗斯的身手完全来的及阻止，不过他没有那么做。克劳德望着男人完美无缺的侧脸，再次感到熟悉的捉摸不定。</p><p>虽然是第一次碰到，不过他觉得，那个小孩好像和他一样，是一只喰种。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>这是一间大约长约20英尺，宽约20英尺，高约10英尺的小房间。只有被固定在混凝土地板上的的一张桌子和一把椅子。</p><p>除了一整面是巨大的单向玻璃的墙，其他上下左右的五个平面均嵌有炽白的冷光灯珠，整个房间无比明亮，没有一丝黑暗的死角。</p><p>椅子上坐着一个头发枯槁，两颊塌陷的女人。她瘦骨嶙峋的手死死攥在扶手上，浑浊的凸眼死死盯着对面。可那单向玻璃上始终只能映照出她自己身穿囚服的可怕容姿。</p><p>「咣咣！」那块玻璃连续猛震了几下，比起受到捶打更像是直接被一梭霰弹命中。女人惊的从椅子上弹起来。不过这下巨响后，玻璃看上去仍然完好无损。于是她小心翼翼的缓步走近玻璃。</p><p>「唧——唧唧唧！」这次的声音像是什么利爪或刀剑反复在玻璃上剐过，但也没什么用，这块不知是什么材质的玻璃看上去牢不可破。女人更加放心，两手趴扶着贴近玻璃。</p><p>之前她也杀过一些无用的老人，不是什么胆小无能的鼠辈。既然已经作为死囚，被政府秘密卖给神罗充当研究材料了，她想。那好奇一下隔壁房间关着一个怎样的倒霉蛋不也很好吗？</p><p> </p><p>「咣咣咣咣咣咣咣咣咣咣！」那块玻璃又剧烈的颤动起来，这次更加密集，像淋漓的暴雨。</p><p>会是一把微冲吗？什么样的情况下，什么人，会对着一个像她这样藏在防弹玻璃后的人开枪？这实在太奇怪了。女人尝试着把耳朵靠上冰凉的镜面。</p><p>模模糊糊中她先是听到了一连串低低的哀呜，像一只受伤的野兽。然后是什么机械的转轴牵动齿轮的极细小摩擦声，伴着一阵极为尖锐悲鸣响起，其中还夹杂着几声嘶喊和听不真切的呜咽。</p><p>紧接着是凌乱的叮叮铛铛了几十下，就像是弹片溅射在玻璃和四壁之间，几乎是同一瞬间，有一个什么东西被大力甩向玻璃，发出嘭的沉声闷响与嗡嗡不绝的震鸣。</p><p> </p><p>女人被震的跌倒在地。但她觉得自己想通了整件事。</p><p>应该是神罗的疯子在隔壁的研究室里放了一个人和一只怪物，起初怪物在笼子里，那个人冲它射击，几乎打光了所有子弹，以为已经结果了它。结果笼门打开，怪物窜了出来，瞬间把那个人穿个透心凉。</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈，她对着玻璃狠狠啐一口，疯狂的笑起来。她就知道那些关于神罗在培育怪物的传闻都是真的，什么时候会轮到她？</p><p>她站起来用脚狠踹玻璃，嘴里不停的大喊大叫着她的猜想，“怪物！疯子！怪物怪物怪物！疯子疯子疯子！狗娘养的神罗！去死吧去死吧去死吧……”</p><p> </p><p>一个三级冰魔法轻易折断玻璃，也撕毁了她的诅咒，女人眨眼间就被搅成一滩冷硬碎屑，散落一地。</p><p>萨菲罗斯收回魔力，没再多看一眼。径直走向昏迷不醒的金发少年，把他打横抱起来。</p><p>少年是一只羽赫。龙翼般半透明的赫子像是星宿的幻影，能爆射出如闪烁银钉般的刃芒。抓到他便是男人自回到神罗后最满意的意外收获。</p><p>羽赫的骨骼相对人类既轻且脆，他们是以机动性和爆发力见长的猎食者，肌肉和关节的柔韧性极佳，难以用通常镣铐和捆绑的方式困住。为了便于实验，萨菲罗斯也不想对他使用rc细胞抑制剂。</p><p>于是选择用几组钢弦穿过关节附近的骨骼空隙，不听话时可以随时把他吊起来，从而不容易让他在疼痛挣扎时真正压断筋骨。就像是一只货真价实的提线人偶。</p><p> </p><p>位于玻璃这一侧的观察室是属于少年的囚室，面积至少比之前女犯人所处小隔间大上十倍，家具也齐全的多。除了串着钢弦的吊环和高清摄像探头，几乎就像是一间度假酒店的套房。</p><p>萨菲罗斯松开几个锁扣，把他的人偶抱回沙发上。检查了一下较深的伤口，施放几个治愈魔法，确认了下无大碍后，便也坐下来，托着少年的头让他枕在膝上，以窝成一个相对舒适的弧度。</p><p>男人顺着少年汗湿的金发抚过他苍白的脸颊，心中回想关于今天实验中的每一个细节。</p><p>他已经研读过神罗之前关于喰种这种生物的所有记录，也知道那些项目被废止的理由。归根到底，他们因精神脆弱，反而导致难以控制。</p><p>本来喰种的普遍身体素质高于普通人类，虽有不耐受魔洸的弱点，也曾算是一种颇具潜力的素材。但是无论哪种改造，一旦突破了rc细胞平衡的临界值，暴戾的食欲就会完全主导他们的身体。</p><p>这种进食的欲望凌驾一切，吞噬他们的理智，支配他们的精神，甚至不惜自毁。再好的商品，只要事故率高，就必然被替代或淘汰。</p><p> </p><p>不能被信任，也不能被控制的种族。不能被理解，也不能被解释的欲望。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的指甲刮过少年的唇峰，描摹勾勒他的唇线。少年的薄唇像缺水的花瓣一样枯萎干涸，他已经接近两个半月没有进食过任何血肉了。</p><p>从今天的实验看来，这就是极限了。此前，他从来没有对任何陌生的人类表现出攻击性。</p><p>难忍的饥饿，这还不是他面对唯一的麻烦。在这期间，萨菲罗斯每天都会逼他喝下一些不同的粘稠混合物。显然那些都不是喰种能够消化的东西，他反复呕吐，喉咙疼的说不出话，最近一段时间都浑浑噩噩的蜷缩在床上。</p><p>第七十二天。今日那个女性死囚被带进了小隔间，被极度焦灼的饥饿感逼到趋近绝境的少年，看着单向玻璃后的活生生的人类，终于忍不住露出了獠牙。</p><p>他濒死挣扎，全力攻击，甚至在萨菲罗斯扯动收紧提线后，被割的遍体鳞伤也不顾一切的向他袭来，直到用尽了最后一分力气。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>「空腹极限约七十二天，具体情况……食性可接受范围为人类组织的含量不低于百分之九十，截止目前……」</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>这次结果仍是喰种的本能占上峰。看起来，rc细胞对于这个种群精神方面的影响还有很多未知领域。或者应该换个思路？</p><p>萨菲罗斯把全然失去意识的少年搂近，感受他的心跳，与人类相比急促很多，有些衰竭的肺脏鼓出的疲惫的喘息。</p><p>他俯身凑近少年的颈窝轻轻嗅过，那肩背的肌理之下藏着喰种的专属的捕食器官——赫包。这也是每只喰种最重要的储存rc细胞的中枢器官，也许答案就藏在这里？</p><p>可以预见，这个新的实验将会很难捱过去。这次，萨菲罗斯决定还是等等再唤醒他。到那时，他会构想出一个无法拒绝的交易。</p><p> </p><p>“……怪物怪物怪物！疯子……”</p><p>公寓黑暗的卧室内，克劳德猛的睁开眼睛。</p><p>他刚刚好像做了一个噩梦，一个刺耳恐怖的声音不停的念叨着什么，不过细节却在头脑清醒的瞬间就飞速溶解了。他阖动了几下睫毛，试着缓慢调配全身上下困倦又酸痛的神经。</p><p>眼前是萨菲罗斯无法形容，超越一切经验的美貌睡颜。既魔魅又神性，几乎感觉不到任何呼吸起伏。就像一幅圣像，把少年的恐惧、仇恨、迷惘，万种情绪都抽象进了画中。</p><p>现在是深夜？还是即将黎明？</p><p>克劳德一片茫然。最后还是决定再睡上一会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>在喰种的进化过程中，为了适应其种群所处不同区域的自然环境，逐渐分化出与当地生态所匹配基因表达，差异主要体现在他们的核心捕食器官赫子上。</p><p>喰种的赫子大致可以划分为四种类型。比如长期生活在丘陵尾赫偏重平衡，平原的鳞赫偏重攻击，洼地的甲赫偏重防御等等。而像克劳德这样，活动范围在山区的羽赫，则偏重速度。</p><p>虽然每只羽赫的赫子形态各不相同，但他们的共同点是，相比于一般人类或其他喰种，身量较小，骨骼轻盈。尤其是跟萨菲罗斯这样高大的人相比，差距更是明显。</p><p> </p><p>因此少年非常，非常的不喜欢那种被全方位压迫的感觉。这是一种天性、本能、情绪三者混合的感觉。少年不缺乏与危险对峙的勇气，但是他仍不可避免的会感到紧张。</p><p>每次萨菲罗斯一节一节的咬过他的后颈、脊柱，从身后进入他的身体，都会引起难以克制的战栗，周身的肌肉骨骼不住的试图合拢，渴望缩成一团。</p><p>男人掰着他的胯骨把他往后拽，直到他的四肢失去支撑的力气，便掐着他的小腿把他侧转过来，令他无处施力，只得更充分的展开身体。</p><p>红冶的齿印和吻痕散落在脖颈、胸口、侧腹、后腰、腿根、甚至是手掌间的虎口。每一道少年品尝过的佳肴都会以某种恶意暗示的形式在他自身上重现，仿佛是在提醒他身为异种需要偿付的代价。</p><p>即使少年明确知道了他所进食的对象都是被市政府卖给神罗的试验品，一群渣宰死囚，仍然感到几丝愧疚和无数不快。</p><p>一个问题始终困扰着他，究竟好的一种什么样的程度可以算是善，可以被允许生存？究竟坏到一个什么样的程度可以算是恶，必须要消泯舍弃？他之所以成为一个被享用的玩物，不正因如此吗。</p><p> </p><p>浴缸里的热水和郁结的问题把少年的头脑蒸的氤氤氲氲。</p><p>少年力所能及的揉按了一下几处青紫淤血的部位，却感觉那些肿痛更加明显了，于是顺势又在心里把那个男人处决了几遍。生完闷气，索性阖上眼睛躺平，随着引力在水中沉浮。</p><p>距离仲夏节过去已经二十几天，他能明显感觉到与萨菲罗斯之间的关系有所缓和。</p><p>克劳德觉得一部分原因是，自从达成那次交易后，男人大约是得到了他想要的某个答案。目前，克劳德除了被严格要求按照他所制定的“规矩”进食，便暂时无需参与其他实验。即使他们仍时常呆在研究所，少年也感到自己逐渐变成了一个萨菲罗斯专属的打杂助理，而不是研究对象。</p><p>而且，还有另一部分更重要的原因，一件神罗的大新闻，就发生在上礼拜的今天，也是个星期日。恐怖组织雪崩炸毁了位于第一区的壹号魔洸炉，在米德加上下引起轩然大波。但罪犯消失的无影无踪，至今也没有抓到任何嫌疑人。克劳德当然能猜出是谁做的，因为守备的资料就是他提供的。</p><p> </p><p>他想萨菲罗斯肯定也能猜出来，但却没有任何反应。对此克劳德感到有些庆幸，他的直觉没有判断失误，那些资料是真的，男人遵守了他们的交易内容。</p><p>然而又有些担忧，他不敢就此事贸然联系那个最关心他的少女，尽管从新闻来看她们暂时是安全的，但他还是有些放心不下。他很想回「第七天堂」看看，只需要远远看着，确认一下少女的安危。但是不能和萨菲罗斯一起，他的外形在贫民窟实在太显眼了，而且他还是神罗的人。</p><p>克劳德迈出浴缸用毛巾吸干皮肤上的水汽，套上一身灰蓝色休闲款的家居服。走出浴室的时候还在权衡着几个不知是否恰当的用于独自外出的理由。</p><p>不过，他很快被卧室床头柜上的另一件东西吸引了注意力。虽然外形差不多，但他的PHS昨晚就被落在了楼下起居室，目前应该“陪着”萨菲罗斯坐在同一张沙发上喝茶。</p><p>在这里的是萨菲罗斯的PHS。克劳斯情不自禁的划亮屏幕，发现这台设备并没有上锁。如果男人也觉得并没有什么值得隐瞒的，那他便不应该错过一个探索谜题的机会不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>首先通讯录应该没有意义，虽然有好些号码，但备注都是字母缩写，克劳德只能辨认出他自己和一些神罗研究所的。</p><p>通话栏似乎也没什么好看的，多数是萨菲罗斯拨给研究所几位管事的通话记录，每通都只有几分钟，通常就是吩咐那些人去准备一些他所需要的材料和设备，或者去别的机构帮他调几份报告。</p><p>每次那些人都唯命是从，不会质疑也不会多问。虽然萨菲罗斯既没有职位也没有头衔，不参与任何日常事务，但他的命令仍使那些人诚惶诚恐。</p><p>他的钥匙卡任何时间地点也一向畅通无阻，却不必对任何人开放属于他自己的楼层。克劳德猜测他来自神罗更高级别的管理层，或是某个极为特别却不便公开的秘密身份？不过也没办法验证。</p><p> </p><p>信息箱里很空，但应该不是因为删除过。这台PHS是去年11月发售的新款。如今人们通信时更习惯选择既可以直接聆听，又可以方便的翻译为各国语言直接读取的留言功能，信息这种形式只剩一些老派的人和官方通知好用。萨菲罗斯的这台里仅有的两条时间跨度极大的记录，来自同一名署名为A.M.的发件人，其中一条就在去年11月底。克劳德认为这两条的内容都颇具价值。</p><p>第一条是「萨菲罗斯，你为什么回神罗？」，这条没有被答复。</p><p>另一条是今年1月份的「我们没事，得到了一些帮助，你找到那些样本了吗？」，这一条的回复是「已经被销毁了。但我有别的发现。」</p><p>克劳德咀嚼了几遍，把它们存进脑海。</p><p> </p><p>真正令他惊讶的是留言箱，那里竟有好几页语音留言，不过每一条都显示未读。</p><p>署名为G.R.的发件人发来好几排留言信息，最近两个月尤甚。频率很随机，时间更随机，看不出意图。但怪不得这台设备终日维持静音状态。</p><p>这是亲人？仇人？还是……女人？希望三者皆是，少年幸灾乐祸的想。虽然觉得几率都不大，但如果存在，无疑值得庆祝一番。遗憾的是他不能冒着被发现的风险点开这些留言。</p><p>最后是相册，他只滑开瞄了一眼预览就打了个激灵，立刻按熄了设备。</p><p> </p><p>现在要把设备放回原位吗？少年思忖着。</p><p>最终，克劳德还是带着这台PHS下楼，把它转交给正坐在起居室的沙发上看书的男人。</p><p>萨菲罗斯眼也未抬的接过了这台设备。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>电视里的新闻主持人正在就近期雪崩组织的暴行进行街头采访，一位在神罗城市建设部工作多年的年迈员工义愤填膺的痛斥着，身后的其他同僚纷纷听的有些眼热。</p><p>少年曲腿窝在沙发上，只看了一会就感到有些昏昏沉沉。晌午的阳光把他的金发烘的四处乱翘，像一只刚出壳的小黄金陆行鸟。</p><p>他又蹙眉强撑着眼皮听了一会，还是忍不住趴扶手上眯起了眼睛。细密的睫毛还没搭眼睑，就被男人长臂一伸揽着腰拉了过去。</p><p>“我的人偶，你饿了吗？”萨菲罗斯抬起他的下巴，望着那双干净又迷离蓝瞳，在阳光中晃晃收细了零点几秒。</p><p> </p><p>饿吗？……不饿吗？</p><p>他的第一反应竟是茫然不知。那些来自萨菲罗斯的从不规律的投喂模糊了这一点。</p><p>在什么时候？吃什么？吃多少？</p><p>他现在甚至刚进食完后依然感到饥饿。可是一些看不见的类似戒律的东西束缚着他。头脑不能支配感觉，感觉也不再能支配行为。</p><p>压抑的等待最好能习惯被忽略。如果一直去想这些不再能由自己决定的东西，就会感到某种异常的悲哀。</p><p>仿佛即使不曾低头求饶，他也已经不再属于自己。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯看着少年只是摇了摇头，就又想缩回靠垫里，于是把抱起来面对面的放到腿上。</p><p>手指挑开克劳德的唇角，毫不意外的看到听到那个问题后，几颗尖尖的犬牙都冒出来了一点。一缕晶亮的唾液顺着齿龈滑倒男人的手指上，惹得少年窘迫不已，下意识飞快的拽开了他的手臂。</p><p>“为你准备了一点零食，想尝尝吗？”男人不以为忤，从茶几上拿起了一个贴着研究所标签的密封袋。</p><p>他撕开封口，克劳德看见里面是一小撮肉干，云霞般红粉渐深，分外诱人。“经过湿式熟成的，张开嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>一片软肉被塞进少年嘴里。克劳德只咀嚼了一下，便剧烈的咳嗽起来，一股从未领教过的，极其辛辣呛人的味道在喉咙中炸开，生理性的眼泪瞬间漫出眼睛，他咬牙捂着嘴强忍着把肉吞了下去。</p><p>这是什么鬼东西？闻起来没什么，看起来也没有沾调料，但吃起来味道太冲了，搞他连鼻子都有些发酸。</p><p>嗯，不过虽然难以置信，但确实是喰种可食用的东西。萨菲罗斯帮他轻拍了两下背，便推着他的肩膀，还想继续喂他。</p><p>少年仰着头往后倒，喘息着急道，“等一下！”他顿了一下哑声说，“先等一下。我想先喝一点水，这个味道我不习惯？”</p><p>几秒后，萨菲罗斯终于应道，“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>得到许可后少年立刻跳下地迅速跑去厨房，给自己倒了满满一大杯凉水饮下，才觉得好了许多。</p><p>料理台上堆着几个很宽的深色密封箱，每一个都奢侈的镶嵌着满级的时间魔石，应该是今天早上刚被从研究所运过来的。克劳德的五指不自觉的攥紧了杯子。</p><p>虽然没有亲眼见过，不过他知道，那里一定有一间更大型，更完善，更先进的专门用来处理这些的“厨房”，只是目前还被不允许看到男人如何使用。</p><p>萨菲罗斯也跟着穿过门廊走过来，把之前那袋东西随手丢在餐厅门口的酒柜上。他站在长桌边拉开餐椅，用眼神示意少年过来就坐。</p><p>克劳德感到胸口有团东西轻微的痉挛了一下。</p><p> </p><p>这是一顿打破惯例的高规格午宴。竟然一共有六道菜。克劳德还没来得及细看，便感觉萨菲罗斯从身后将一条黑色的织物蒙上他的眼睛。</p><p>他抬手触摸了一下，才发现是绝对不应该出现在此地此刻的蕾丝眼罩，心底一阵无语，但还是端正的坐好。</p><p>萨菲罗斯每次会将即将用到的餐具交到他手上，又体贴的牵着他的手让他大致能描绘每样食物的方位。除此之外男人这次始终保持沉默，仿佛在等着看他是否根据这些线索自行解开谜题。</p><p>被限制了视觉，克劳德只得放缓动作，小心翼翼的探索。</p><p> </p><p>明明眼前一片漆黑，但是口中的菜式却不可思议的在脑海中浮现出壮丽的色彩。</p><p>因为太好吃了！！比之前他品尝过的所有东西加起来都要好吃千百倍！</p><p>血的香气像一曲振聋发聩的颂歌，牙齿磨开肌里的断裂声回响在颅骨中如冰泉般清明醒脑，每一颗味蕾都在捕捉这种压倒性的不可描述的感觉，甚至来不及去分神联想它的本质。</p><p>身心间的某处仿佛张开了一盏漆黑的漩涡，将所有表意识都裹挟着卷进深渊。</p><p>萨菲罗斯教他的，那些戒律般的用餐礼仪还在被良好运作吗？</p><p>可他感觉不到时间的流速了，甚至已经忘记吃到第几道菜。只有前所未有的满足感和罕见的温暖从胃里油然而生。</p><p> </p><p>直到萨菲罗斯抽走他手中的刀叉，并且迟迟没有递上下一件东西。</p><p>少年的右手的手心朝上摊开，苍白的手指在空气中曲张着。但是只有一杯清凉冰水落在他手中。</p><p>他的喉咙刚被那曼妙的美味滋润过，一点也不干涩，但仍泛着渴望的热意。于是克劳德还是端起水杯抿了几口，只平息一下心绪，就放了下来。</p><p>这次便没待片刻，男人托着他的两只手腕，握在一只有着两只杯耳的小巧汤盅上。这种行式的汤品通常不会作为一餐结尾，不过视布宴之人的菜品搭配，也会出现特例。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯也有任性的时候，克劳德想着，双手端起汤盅就口而饮。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>「好烫！」「好烫！」「好烫！」</strong> </em>
</p><p>而且这感觉并不是源于温度！杯耳自他的手指间松开。瞬间，那碗汤就被男人接住，卡着他的下颚全部灌了下去。</p><p>各式名贵瓷具被重重的扫在地上，少年剧烈挣扎，精神仿佛要被五脏六腑燃起的烈火融化，高温的焦烟般呛人的东西渗透了疼痛的肺壁，流向每一个细胞。</p><p> </p><p>萨菲罗斯一手把他紧紧的按进怀里，一手帮他掀去已经被冷汗和热泪沁湿的眼罩，“果然是越靠近中枢细胞集中的部位味道越烈吗？试着忍耐一下。”</p><p>一条庆典主题蓝金相间的领巾掉在满地狼藉中。少年在抽搐中扯碎了指下的台布。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>「共喰……」</strong> </em>
</p><p>克劳德的全明白了。他眼睛的颜色蓦地彻底改变，暗色的赫子如乌云汇聚，肩膀上几处已经愈合的手术刀口一一崩裂开来，猩红的血液掺着晶蓝的赫子浸过外衣。</p><p>恍惚间听到萨菲罗斯轻轻叹了一口气，一个高阶的睡眠魔法被激活了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7</p><p>多台高清监控影像中，少年的身影辗转腾挪，快到几不可见。一对海雾般半透明的锋利龙翼绽开，像光束般自如的暴涨、收缩、横扫、侧劈，将那个他最熟悉的研究所房间里的一切割的七零八落。</p><p>被盛怒激发射出的钉刺穿透伤痕累累的墙面，将厚重的钢铸滑门裂开了一道缝隙。见状，少年跃到最远端，煽动两翼同时向后猛蹬墙壁，利箭一般笔直的向前冲去。</p><p>他身后突然释放展开数条链鞭一样长尾，六条尖锐的尾尖一举深深的扎入裂缝，顶端剑锋般的鳞片次递张开，翻搅着勾住裂缝狠狠向四面八方撕扯，将那扇四级防护门彻底破坏。</p><p> </p><p>半赫者？——不。这是他创作的。只属于他的可爱人偶。</p><p>萨菲罗斯支颊看着荧幕，绿莹莹的竖瞳前所未有的专注。画面上的少年似是有所感应，隔着一个近在咫尺的摄像头回望过来。</p><p>他的赫眼仿佛产生了某种异变，一种由眼白边缘向中心沉淀的绿意代替了赫眼本应是黑色的部分，覆盖了整个眼眸，甚至将血瞳也染成紫色。</p><p>它们在这种状态下的颜色也很美，萨菲罗斯在心底赞叹道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>「克……」</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>「……德……」</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>「……好孩子……到……来……」</em> </strong>
</p><p>只是是幻觉。少年猛的摇头，想要挣脱翻滚在脑海深处那些针刺般的感觉。一直到再次在研究所苏醒后，这幻觉就始终困扰着他。</p><p>原因亦有迹可循，共喰在喰种的种群内部也是绝对的禁忌，会造成精神紊乱。</p><p>他抬腿跨出撕裂的防护门，朝萨菲罗斯的办公室走去。</p><p>这次共喰不仅吸收了那只幼年尾赫的赫包，而且使他得以修复在最后一次实验手术中，被萨菲罗斯剜去大半的自身赫包。不过除此之外，他还能感到一股全新全异的力量。</p><p>我被变成一只怪物——他想。分不清胸腔中的那些又酸又苦的感觉到底是恶心、愤怒，还是悲哀？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>「……克劳德……」</em> </strong>
</p><p>停下！！萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！我好想杀了他！！！</p><p>克劳德回想着他们初次在神罗大厦遭遇时的第一场战斗，待会等待他的还将是那把不知如何出现的长刀吗？</p><p>即使他现在的身体状态前所未有的好，他也没有任何必胜的把握。</p><p>理智告诉他现在最应该先利用这股力量逃出这里，先逃离那个男人掌控的区域，但现实是他不想那么做。</p><p>一种飞蛾扑火般不惜自毁的强烈愿望和冲动蛊惑着他，牵引着他，指挥着他的脚步缓缓向那间办公室的大门走去。</p><p>不想离开——他想。没错，还不能离开。这也是因为，他还有很多疑问，都需要得到解释。</p><p>为什么是他，为什么要做这些，难道这一切都只是供他取乐的消遣吗？那样的话，他就要杀了他！</p><p> </p><p>办公室的大门在扫描识别克劳德的身份后，便自动向两侧敞开。</p><p>萨菲罗斯优雅的交叠双腿，坐在会客室的沙发中央，看着他的小人偶维持着赫子的形态谨慎的走进来。</p><p>这个人没有作出任何防御姿态，就像一个帝王，放松的坐在王座上，等待召开例行朝会。</p><p>他面前巨大的悬浮屏幕播放着监控画面，有几个呈现黑色，想必是来自刚刚在那个房间里被克劳德击碎的一些或明或暗的监视器。</p><p> </p><p>“那个小孩，他是我唯一见过的同族！”克劳德无心理会那些，直接了当的质问。</p><p>“他不是你的同族。只是喰种和人类杂交实验的产物，前段时间从另一间实验室逃走了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯挥手改变电子屏的画面，调出几份喰种的实验资料展示给他。“他是神罗的资产。他们有权回收。况且，放任危险的实验动物四处流浪，不是会威胁到你最喜欢的人类吗？”</p><p>“如果你关心人类，为什么不把我也杀了？”少年怒极，盯着男人嘴角的冷意嘲讽道，“难道你喜欢搜集怪物吗？”</p><p>“我不需要人类，是你需要他们。”萨菲罗斯抬起那双毒蛇一样残酷的绿眸，定定的望着他，“人类、喰种，他们并不重要。因为现在，我才是你在这世上唯一的同类。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>「过来！」</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>少年痛苦的捂住耳朵，但是没用。这一声如钟鼎共鸣般的巨响突如其来，清晰的撞进他的意识。</p><p>原本维持在爆发状态释放的赫子，像飓风中的泡沫一样纷纷裂解消散开来，克劳德勉强扶着墙站立才没有跪倒在地。</p><p>“感受到了吗？这是我们杰诺瓦之间汇聚联动的思念。”萨菲罗斯道，此时只要他想，就能随时解读从少年那里源源不断传来激烈的情绪波动，混杂着惊愕、疑惑、不甘……</p><p>电子屏上的画面再次随之改变了，一排闪着红标的极密文件层叠跳出来，《杰诺瓦》、《培植实验》、《S计划》……</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，克劳德能感到排山倒海般的大量声音和影像，被通过链接直接投映在他脑海里。</p><p>
  <em>「杰诺瓦是来自这颗星球以外的更高等生命，早在神罗公司在刚刚着手开发这颗星球时，就意外在冻土层发现了处于休眠状态的杰诺瓦残体。那时他们发现这种样本细胞及其强大，甚至拥有能够缔造神迹的可能。数十年前通过把它跟经过魔洸强化过的人类细胞结合，神罗创造了能够横扫这片大陆的特种兵军团，多次取得战争的胜利。不过这种细胞同样据有很强的侵略性，即使是能够撑过改造实验的，相对成功的个体，也不能与之完美融合。一段时间后就会出现劣化反应，迅速衰亡。被杰诺瓦淘汰。这也能在其他亚人生物实验也能得到体现，喰种中较强大的赫者无需魔洸也能够被成功转化，不过它们更不耐用，通常很快就堕化成无理智的嗜血魔物。后来特种兵开始大规模出现劣化，神罗便抹去了当年所有相关人员的一切讯息……」</em>
</p><p> </p><p>这些是什么？</p><p>庞杂的信息像一道鲜血的帷幔，滴滴答答，流淌下意识的阶梯。</p><p>几抹若有若无，灰烬般游离漂散的情绪，如刺骨的寒霜一层一层覆盖了脑海。</p><p>
  <em>「我的几位特种兵同僚发现真相后，便杀了当年的研究负责人和神罗的前总裁，逃出神罗。我被派去清理这些叛徒，这些是他们告诉我的。本来，他们承诺将向我展示杰诺瓦的残余样本，作为证明。但负责运送的人却和样本一起在途中失踪了。我调查了那个人的行踪，结果发现他在被神罗追杀的途中，还做了很多多余的蠢事，甚至救过了一个从村里逃出来，流浪的喰种少年……在塔克斯最后的报告中，直到他被击毙在米德加郊外的山丘上，那罐仅存的样本也没有被找到……」</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“但是我的小人偶，你体内有却跟我们一样的J细胞。”萨菲罗斯起身走到克劳德面前，俯身牵起他的手道，“告诉我，你把那个愚蠢的人类吃了吗？”</p><p>“没有！没有……我是想救他！可我的力量不够了，我只是……只是……”少年大声辩解，“……不是的”，又反复呓语着，细狭的蓝瞳不住皱缩着，变得呆滞起来。</p><p>当然没有，萨菲罗斯把他拽起来。第一次见面时，他就在他身上感觉到另一种味道。</p><p>检查过他的身体后，便有了更加惊人发现。这孩子的免疫系统竟完全没有排斥那些杰诺瓦细胞，反而与他们呈现一种相互依存惰性的状态。</p><p> </p><p>彼时随着调查的深入，男人已经察觉自己即使是在那些持有J细胞的人中，也是多么与众不同。</p><p>因为只有他是那个最特别的，费尽心机也始终无法再复制，能够完全成功融合杰诺瓦细胞的独一无二的存在。</p><p>可是，看看他发现了什么，一个潜在的同类！虽然迟迟不能与之完全结合，不过那些极为挑剔的细胞却仿佛已经选择他，展现出非比寻常的亲和性。</p><p>现在经过一系列精心培育，少年已经跟那些细胞完全融合了，他变得跟萨菲罗斯一样。而在他的意志完全覆盖杰诺瓦的意志后，克劳德将会是属于他一部分。</p><p>这种强烈的确信，是人类往往穷极一生也无法体会的酣醉，无上的满足感。</p><p>男人感到全然的占有欲混合着毁灭欲在心中激荡，情不自禁的捧起少年泪流满面的脸，凶狠的吻上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8</p><p>好几层研究栋全数被破坏了，却没人知道那天具体发生了怎样的事故。</p><p>当日晚间，几份触目惊心的损失报告出现在神罗直属特勤机构——塔克斯主管的桌面上。</p><p>这还不是全部，陆陆续续还有许多可疑的相关物品被源源不断送过来。</p><p>旁边堆积如山的证物箱上就极其突兀的放着一个盛满白色小花的花篮。</p><p>主管按着高耸的眉心，瞪着篮子里画的歪歪扭扭涂鸦式的卡片，再次感受到世界无与伦比的巨大荒谬。</p><p>这是来自一家孤儿院的孩子，寄给神罗研究所的S先生的，感谢他命人帮忙抓走了一只在废墟游荡，神出鬼没袭击人的蒙面妖怪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>（尾声）</em> </strong>
</p><p>两周后。大陆西南部的港口城市。</p><p>“所以那个所谓的「血清」只是他实验的副产品？”街边的咖啡馆里，一个红衣男子怒声道，“瞧瞧你家小狗送来的什么鬼东西，我用了之后明显发胖了！”</p><p>“但是既然已经完成了研究，那他们两个人呢？接下来有什么打算？”一名黑衣男子忧心忡忡的说。</p><p>“额……”一个混身缠满绷带的黑发青年一边猛吸了几口冰沙，一边心虚道，“不知道……我的朋友说在我醒来之前，他们就已经不在米德加了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这片大陆上古老的星命学家们说，生命就像水一样在这颗星球的穹宇中循环。</p><p>渴的时候就感到水是甜的，不渴的时候就感到水没有滋味。</p><p>事实上，水和生命都是没有味道的。</p><p>可有种的东西常使清水也添香。尽管它是如此清晰，如此鲜明，但人们对它的称呼却一再改变。</p><p>最终，那些能够被满足的部分被供奉，谓之为梦想。</p><p>而另一些，只能悄悄被掩埋。因为欲望从来增添，不曾消减，即便入梦，亦永远不会完全平息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. 特别好奇杰诺瓦的风味，不过显然它是克劳德专属的隐藏菜单hhh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>篇中所有的餐具、菜品、工艺、手法、还有仲夏节都是取材现实，均有真实对应的实物，呃，就是细节略有不同。这篇是我第一次写文，跪着写完了，从人称到标点统统都纠结，还没玩过本传和cc，所以描述角色时超级忐忑，但还是想强莽着HE一把，权当纪念。有想加入一点原罪里最爱的暴食概念，只是感觉压抑、放纵之类的好色气。但试了很多回都不满意，各种贫瘠，操作跟不上啊好气。此外，还想说这两个人真的有毒！我痴迷到不行，结果就是不知为什么越来越饿了？？？完全吃不饱！！——嗯，特别想表达这种感觉？</p><p>总之非常感谢阅读哦！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VERT篇 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是跟不同的人安利或口嗨时，灵感碰撞诞生的一些小番外。脑洞互相之间除了吃都八杆子打不着，本来觉着每个梗不连贯这没法写来着，然后被提议可以把番外彼此AU了就行（惊！还可以这么玩的吗？感觉分分钟会玩脱）故各番外篇间有些是独立的，但都可以跟主线链接。风格会不一样，大概率严肃不起来，视口味决定避雷哦，如果喜欢这个设定的请务必来跟我交换下食谱（or吃的行为艺术）！本篇的话，除了会有原创工具人角色外，应该没什么需要预警的了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1</p><p>收银机显示的电子数字滴、滴、滴跳动变化着。</p><p>前头的结账队伍排着几个人，女人是第四个。</p><p>最前头是个裹着宽大黑色皮夹克，无精打采的中年人，此刻正搬着啤酒、薯片、花生酱、蛋糕圈、黄油饼干、辛式腊肠和一整箱纸尿裤等等等等零七八碎的商品，呼啦一股脑的扔在计价台上。</p><p>店员小姐一语不发，在这摊东西中摸索，机械的扫描着条码。</p><p>见状，女人受不了的伸手扶了下脸上巨大的黑色太阳镜，交换移动了几下僵硬的小腿肚调整细高鞋跟的重心，并下定决心以后再不会周末来超市凑热闹了。</p><p>接着果断转移视线，继续隔着购物车，偷偷观瞧着站在她正前方的那两个年轻人的背影。</p><p> </p><p>是他们……又遇见这两个人了。还是说，只是因为他们实在太引人注目了？</p><p>银色长发身型高大的俊美男人，穿着款式简约的藏青色羊毛大衣，挺拔的宽肩上随意披着一条的长围巾，闲雅的站在一位灰衣少年身侧。</p><p>——他的金发小情人，女人在心里补充道。</p><p>她当然会知道他俩的关系啦，毕竟他们现在也算是跟她家居住在同一片高档社区了，草坪居中相邻，车道两端对称，是最近刚刚搬进来的新邻居嘛。</p><p>她的丈夫在这个海滨小城经营了一家医院，自他们结婚以来在这已经居住了八年，平日也会出资帮着区会中心的那些人筹办一些慈善活动，因此所有新住户档案她都翻看过，而且提前摸清周围居住之人的底细只是她的小小习惯。</p><p>尤其这个男人，据说以前供职于米德加的神罗医学研究所。如此年轻有为的学者，居然以帮重要之人调养身体为由，在一个多月前辞职搬来他们这里，实在无法不令人印象深刻吧。</p><p> </p><p>看起来，那个中年人终于结账完毕，拖着满满两大包东西离开了，现在轮到他们两个。</p><p>那位金发少年首先拿起一瓶干白葡萄酒递到收银小姐手中，然后是秤好的牡蛎，以及几样新鲜蔬菜和水果。</p><p>这会那女孩看起来可就积极多了，不仅帮忙一一分装好，甚至主动询问是否需要替他们配冰袋之类的。</p><p>最后则是一些器皿和工具，居然还是些新手级别的烘培器具，抹刀、油刷、转台……</p><p>接过俏皮可爱的陆行鸟烤模组的时候，收银小姐终于忍不住朝他甜甜笑了笑，回身指了下身后的宣传板，那上面写着「本日特惠：莫古力牌面粉及奶油第二件0GIL」。</p><p>其实折扣品的展架就在男人斜后方，只不过少年恰好完全被挡住了那一侧的视线，才会没注意到。</p><p> </p><p>他尝试越过男人往后眺望的时候，正巧与排在后面的女人打了个照面。</p><p>五官线条柔和的秀丽脸庞，使人第一眼望上去就直觉感到舒适非常，干净的虹膜青碧交融，天真的颜色。</p><p>此刻，他也认出了这位住在隔壁的贵气凌人的高傲女人，谦谦地朝她点了下头。</p><p>这个少年似乎一直就是这样不善寒暄的性子，女人想到。</p><p>于是也朝他们两个点头回应，露出一个友善却不会过分热情的得体笑容，幅度微小。</p><p>跟他们两个相比，她毕竟年长的多。</p><p> </p><p>“华特夫人，下午好。”男人一边跟她礼貌的打招呼，一边伸手帮少年取过面粉和奶油。</p><p>“下午好，萨菲罗斯、克劳德。”女人取下墨镜，紧绷的眼角没有一丝细纹，她支起红唇道，“这是准备做甜点吗？克劳德，你也喜欢吃甜品吗？”</p><p>“其实是我比较喜欢吃甜点。”男人只手扶在少年的肩膀上，微笑着说，“他是最近才开始对下厨感兴趣的。”</p><p>“……是吗？”女人有点意外的望向他俩，可少年只是把脸转过去专注的跟收银小姐交谈，不见表情。</p><p>“那我烤的蛋糕可是一绝呢，不如你们下周来喝下午茶？我们夫妻一直想欢迎你们呢。”</p><p>“当然。”感受到少年悄悄按上他的手臂，萨菲罗斯继续道，“我们的荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p>收银小姐恋恋不舍的收回追随着那两人离开的目光，着手帮女人结账。</p><p>华特先生一大早拎着球杆包出门前嘱咐，他的威士忌喝完了。</p><p>她本来的计划是买好之后要去逛街和美容的，但这会突然全无兴致。</p><p>蛋糕？实际上她已经很多年没有烤过任何甜点了。</p><p>有鉴于他们两户只隔了一条低矮的篱笆，她经常可以看见那两个人同进同出的样子。</p><p>而且，通过她的另一个小小习惯，她还能知道更多。</p><p> </p><p>只需要一副精巧的观赛眼镜。</p><p>是她以前为了在高台上的包厢里观看陆行鸟赛跑订购的。</p><p>说实在的，能够投注的陆行鸟赛跑可比无聊的一边散步一边挥杆刺激多了。</p><p>她永远不会对一群男人推着一个小球走来走去感兴趣的，除非他们能骑在陆行鸟上，在地震般的颠簸里击球，那看起来还会比较过瘾，而且是个非常适合竞赌的好主意。</p><p>这幅观赛眼镜的外形跟一般的无框眼镜别无二致，单向的电子镜片不仅具有多种良好的补光和调节倍数的性能，还很隐蔽。</p><p>刚刚只要一想起他们成日待在一起光景，她便无法控制自己胸腔内盘踞蠕动的情绪，冲口说出了那样的话。</p><p> </p><p>那个少年不爱聊天，但学起做菜来似乎也是个很认真的人，经常一大早独自举着PHS在厨房搞研究。</p><p>不过等他们今天下午回到家后，肯定很快就会发现烘培这件事的麻烦之处。</p><p>作为初学者就得一直用那双蓝眼睛盯着，观察烤箱里面糊膨胀时，不断起伏变化的可爱样子，还得忍受随着温度上升，四周弥漫开来的腻人香气。</p><p>骨节修长的大手切开巧克力块时发出，咔咚、咔咚清脆爽快的声音，可与此同时，融化的泥泞碎末就会毫不客气的黏上衣衫裸露处的肌肤和指尖。</p><p>抹着一层奶油水果馅的戚风皮，如云朵般松软，卷起来是舒服又柔滑的触感，但稍稍不注意，用力过猛就会碎开，内料粘的到处都是，功亏一篑。</p><p>而且很不健康，会导致肥胖和高血糖。</p><p>既辛苦又没必要。</p><p>——就如同过分激情的爱意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. VERT篇 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>
  <em> <strong>「一种强烈的链接仪式，一旦缔结，两个拥有截然不同意志的灵魂的就会被紧紧束缚在一起。如命运的丝线般纠缠不清，既无法挣脱，又难以争辩。只能持续的忍受着监视、骚扰、控制，随着滋生恐惧的诱惑和甜美的欲望翩翩起舞，愈跳愈快，无休无止，直到那吞噬万物的狂热、高亢、激昂的情感全盘燃烧殆尽，拖着乏惫困顿的身心，精疲力竭的倒向死亡的行列为止。」</strong> </em>
</p><p>——你猜，这是什么？</p><p> </p><p>若是他的克劳德，肯定会说出与众不同的有趣答案吧。</p><p>一个只属于他们两个的，非常特别的名字。</p><p>虽然其中造成他与寻常人类的答案迥异，导致认知产生偏差的部分，只不过是没有自由，无需誓约而已。</p><p>现在萨菲罗斯决定要修正这两个部分了，因为这对现在的他们来说真的非常简单。</p><p>首先是自由，以人类的眼光来看，在通俗的意义上不意味别的，只意味有没有明显的强制。</p><p>之前逼迫他做的事，虽然也很有趣，可那是他不自由地做，不愿意地做，因为“意愿”和“自由”是一致的。</p><p>如今既然已经达成了目的，便没有必要继续。</p><p>“意愿”——这种物质更新奇，啃噬起来想必也会更加耐人寻味吧。</p><p> </p><p>总是习惯掌控一切的男人深谙支配的秘诀，若自始自终都百分之百否定他的自由，则接下来总有一天会迎来彻底的反叛。</p><p>就像他们之前那样，不过这完全在男人的预料之中。</p><p>一昧靠暴力掠食有其极限，有序的榨取才更加高妙。</p><p>所以那次之后，他再度将少年从伤痛中唤醒，做出这样的决定：握着他的手把选择权交还给他，如同之前那次甘美丰盛的午宴。</p><p>克劳德现在完全清醒，而且察觉到自己被赋予了即使筋骨撕裂、内脏粉碎也能不可思议的恢复如初的强健肉体。</p><p>这非常好，因为如果不是如此，他便不可能冷静的去思考分析那些复杂的因果和信息，也不可能有坚决的勇气去执行心灵深处的意愿和命令。</p><p> </p><p>不过他大概还不清楚，那些崭新的力量亦不是毫无代价的。</p><p>杰诺瓦，那可是远超他想象的特异之物。</p><p>至于花费耐心给予他的人偶一次长谈该属心血来潮，这种交流通常对于男人来说毫无必要，只是为了奖励他所抱持的那种，即使同归于尽也要迎向他的胆识。</p><p>理所当然，若不想方设法逼迫少年，便不会有什么事值得他舍弃一切去坚持。</p><p>如果没有在意的东西受到伤害，他又会倾向于选择静观其变吧。</p><p>可一直那样重复，就太无聊了。</p><p>这种逼迫之下的顺从，及其所带来的和平假象，不过就是可以让少年尽情品尝失败，却不能持续为男人带来胜利的享受。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>「所以……」</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>他们刚刚定居的这座滨海小城，属于颇受富有的观光客青睐，集休闲、度假、疗养三位一体的旅游城市。</p><p>气候分明，港口贸易十分繁盛，店铺的营业时间亦非常长。</p><p>因此不必储备太多食物，完全可以把随处可见的商超一律视为储粮库，需要的时候随时去获取就可以了。</p><p>毕竟美味的食物，应该尽量在新鲜的时候食用。</p><p>克劳德打开灶台上的顶柜，举手把面粉和调味料分门别类的排好，工具则收进烘培用品的专门置物箱，接着把包着冰袋的牡蛎放进水槽，然后打开冷柜，把之前买的蔬菜、水果、奶油依次摆入上层的保鲜格中。</p><p>最后，他俯身拉开底层另一个恒温盒，取出一袋血包，倒进广口杯里。</p><p> </p><p>或许因为丧失了那些奢侈的时间魔石的帮助，这种医疗类冷冻成分血存放稍微延长就会变味，购买后必须尽快用完。</p><p>不过即便如此，它们吃起来也是又冷又酸又涩，因此在室内里多温一会还好一些。</p><p>你已经不需要了。——萨菲罗斯这么说过。</p><p>除了杰诺瓦，原因也不作他想吧。</p><p>身为喰种，克劳德无从得知那种细胞究竟在多大程度上改变了他的体质，但是显然，目前他在各方面都和萨菲罗斯本人表现出的不尽相同。</p><p>除了强大的恢复力，他依然会感到干渴、饥饿、困倦、疼痛，而且仍然对进食人类的食物无法适应。</p><p>不过，男人现在不再限制少年自行取食，即使后来他们达成的约定里并没有提到这个。</p><p>既然如此，他便没有理由不做回原来的自己，不是吗？离开米德加后，克劳德终于重新感受到了肠胃的持续饱足。</p><p> </p><p>果然厨房好用与否，关键不在于设施完备，而是清理的容易程度。</p><p>几分钟简单收整好一切之后，克劳德拿起马克笔开始书写，然后转过身，朝扬萨菲罗斯了扬了扬手中的便签。</p><p>萨菲罗斯斜倚着厨房的门框，手臂交抱的微笑着瞧他。克劳德走过去，捏着便签贴近他的绿眼睛展示。</p><p>上面潦草的写着几个疑问断词——<em><strong>「黑衣男人？超市里？车边？？」</strong></em>最后一个问号夸张许多，力透纸背。</p><p>然而，萨菲罗斯只是牵过他的手背贴近嘴唇，没有答话。</p><p>感受到攥紧的指骨关节被柔软之物轻轻触碰，少年肌肤之下的每一缕纤巧神经都瞬间瑟缩起来。</p><p>他蹙着眉下意识就想后退，翕动着睫毛转而望着水槽方向叹道，“那些不处理也没关系吗？”</p><p>“没关系。”萨菲罗斯上前一步，贴进他，又一步，直到少年的腰背压到身后那面宽大的中央料理台的突出弧边，柔韧的筋骨不由自主的向后弯折，“不用紧张，那些并不重要。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>「……所以这次，先让你来选吧。」</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>对于那些卑微又令我厌烦的人类，该做什么？非做什么不可？</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>除了可爱的退让，学着更进一步吧，试着主动加入这场舞蹈，与我一起。」</strong> </em>
</p><p>那些新生于少年后腰的尾椎处，称为赫包的中枢器官极为敏感，此时被坚硬石材硌磨的很不舒服。</p><p>几条半透明的赫尾无声无息的伸出，由于释放出rc细胞的浓度极低，仿佛新生的藤花枝蔓般细弱。</p><p>部分支抵住料理台边沿勉强维持平衡，另一些则悄悄探过萨菲罗斯身后，穿过银色的长发缠绕其间，轻轻揪扯。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>「我的人偶……给我看看，你的意愿会是什么呢？</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>快点说服自己来选择吧，如果这么轻易就开始逃避，那么我们生命中的任何胜败优劣都终将失去存在的意义，我不允许！</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>放轻松，不必害怕。你已经和之前不同了，我们是一样的。</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>享用命运的真正关键在于时机，什么时候奋起抗争是必要的，什么时候顺应天性才更重要。」</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>「命运的迷人滋味，正在于它带有一种与生俱来的选择权，或者该称为自由意志？</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>不需要为是否接受选择，反正那不过是浪费时间，在不可违逆的浊流中皆是幻觉。</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>但强行夺取迷惘之人的幻想权是错误的。</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>作为主人，若是不能不断调整构架，描绘出一个温情的愿景，便不能使你坚持下去吧。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>畏怯者在于无望，所以会给你希望的，尽管希望的真相正是无尽的束缚。</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>快一点……」</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>望进这双即使无需精神共鸣，也难以藏住情绪的清澈眼睛。</p><p>萨菲罗斯觉得，或许对于他们这种生物来说，在达成最终目标的过程中，如果不再能感受到令人期待的，快乐与痛苦的循环刺激，就不满足胜利的绝对条件，至少他的性情就是为了满足这种极致的愉悦而存在的。</p><p>他一手沿着少年脊柱的凹陷拂按，温柔的安抚，顺过六条几不可见的赫尾。</p><p>最终，却把它们一一拉开，拢臂拥着颤动的蝴蝶骨把克劳德扶起来，俯首贴着他的额头，对他的眼睛说，“……很期待你做的晚餐。”</p><p>他把忘在地上的干白葡萄酒递给沉默不语的少年，随后转身离开厨房。</p><p>你看啊，自由真是一种奇怪的东西，每个人都有足够的自由，只是他不知足或不自知。多余的自由有什么用呢，如果我们不会用到它？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. VERT篇 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>一周的时光飞逝而去，星期六下午三点零五分，两位年轻的客人如约而至。</p><p>既不是准时也不是提前，魔鬼般微妙的拿捏细节，留给私宅的主人充分的筹备时间和合理的心理预期。</p><p>而且，在拉开门扉后，第一眼就发现，金发少年手捧着一束奶白色的圣星玫瑰递过来。</p><p>女人接过花束，情不自禁的由衷赞叹，竟然如此巧合，这是她曾经最爱的花朵，跟她今日身着的衣裙同色。</p><p>「圣星玫瑰」——在深冬左右才开始绽放，重瓣小巧精美，从落叶树的枯叶间隙里长出花芽的清纯之花，又被称作「初雪前的雷鸣」。花期很长，一直开到晚春后，届时花色会逐渐加深，自浅色逐渐转为绿色和红色的姿态也充满魅力，价格不菲，据说在古时候也被当成安神的药材。</p><p>花的品味即是人的修养，女人内心萌生了几种联想。</p><p> </p><p>帮那两个人把外套挂好，便引着他们到客厅坐下。</p><p>客厅里，西装革履坐在壁炉前的华特先生热情的起身相迎。</p><p>当女人端来红茶、司康饼、香草起司和鳄梨酱放在矮桌上时，发现她家那位已经和萨菲罗斯就米德加的经济、五台的政治、差旅中的风物等等见闻谈性甚欢，甚至兴致勃勃的探讨起了猎犬的饲养心得。</p><p>而那个少年则身姿端正的坐在旁边，忍受着这些一点都不熟悉却寡淡无味的话题。</p><p>萨菲罗斯不解释时，他就得独自在那个老男人的吹嘘里艰难跋涉，还要听他唠唠叨叨充满隐喻式的自我夸耀。</p><p>他担心自己会走神，不时向自己的男伴提些小疑问，费了很多精力才能假装自己对这一切很感兴趣，不过显然他并不怎么擅长。</p><p> </p><p>“是在交流宠物吗？我比较喜欢猫。”女人靠在高背椅扶手上插话，“克劳德你呢，喜欢猫吗？”</p><p>“不喜欢。”少年条件反射似的立即反驳，接着又接口解释道，“其实也不是猫。我不太喜欢养动物。”</p><p>“他喜欢陆行鸟，尤其是黄金陆行鸟。”萨菲罗斯握上他的手指，微笑着说，“我也很喜欢珍稀鸟类。”</p><p>“黄金陆行鸟啊，听说那个品种源于千里迢迢的异域，难以人工培育，非常罕见。”华特先生端起茶杯笑道，“我小时候也非常想要一只呢。”</p><p>鸟类是一种聪明敏感的动物，幼年时期纤弱异常，甚至受不了粗重的抚摸，需要非常温情细致的照顾。</p><p>绝对不是你这种愚蠢专横的男人可以饲喂的，女人讽刺的想。</p><p> </p><p>她起身帮客人斟茶，注意到那个少年似乎并没有丝毫动用茶点的意思……这是怎么了？</p><p>一场悉心准备的家庭招待就像最高雅的歌剧，女主角即是女主人，每一幕都理应散发着属于她的独有荣光。</p><p>此时此刻，唱片机里播放着柔缓的音乐，分布在房屋各处的时令插花，壁炉里熏蒸着芬芳淡雅的香料，看似简单却很考究的手工茶点，甚至连杯子本身也相当体面，是极其精美的高级瓷器，配着纯银的小勺。</p><p>一切不都非常完美吗？</p><p>“克劳德，厨房里还有椰奶纸杯蛋糕，你想尝尝吗？”不顾少年推辞，女人直接起身去端。</p><p>结果一小时后，他们两个道别离开。少年真的直到那时也没有动用哪怕一丝一毫。</p><p> </p><p>回避性摄食障碍。——他们刚刚是这么解释的，但是真的有这么严重吗？</p><p>“肯定是装的啦，比街上那些年轻人更会耍手段。”华特先生叼着雪茄，从鼻孔里哼嗤道，“只能吃家里做的东西，他是这么说的？哪有这种病，真是为了钱什么都能演，是戒断反应吧，小骗子。”</p><p>那不就是只能吃特定之人做的东西吗？也就是他自己和那个人，但真的会有这种疾病吗？</p><p>女人同样怀疑，不过，她想：他可真不像是会借生病的名义撒娇的那种人啊。</p><p> </p><p>她边想着边把分毫未动的点心收进托盘，华特先生则边嘲讽边趁机把烟灰弹进盘中的瓷杯里。</p><p>这只木质托盘很特别，是不甚精致的纯手工品，跟这个家里处处富丽堂皇的装修风格可说是半点不搭。</p><p>角落刻着一行小字：「吾爱，你的爱把我的血管塞满，再也容不下更多的爱情。愿神让爱和健康，祝福我和我拥有的一切，如此我就不会索求更多。」</p><p>这是那个摊在沙发上的人当年追求她时所送的礼物，那时的他也很特别，女人回忆着，不过现在的他早就已经把那个曾经一贫如洗的穷小子，遗忘的一干二净了吧。</p><p>“你把烟灰洒在地毯上了。”她忍不住斥责。</p><p>华特先生依旧是一副不以为意的表情，“没关系吧，又不用你扫，今天不是约了家政公司的清洁服务吗？”</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>“不想出去吗？”萨菲罗斯揉着他的金发问。</p><p>回到家后，他能明显感觉出克劳德的精神因此放松了许多。</p><p>“不是的……”我也不知道我是怎么了。</p><p>少年摇着头，似乎对发型被弄乱也不甚在意了，只顾沉浸在自己的感觉里。</p><p>只是跟邻居正常社交聚会而已，以他如今的体质泯上一两口红茶和饼干也应该没关系，但他就是不想。</p><p>克劳德把滤纸折好，盛入两勺磨好的咖啡粉，才感到男人的冰凉指尖贴着后脑蓬松的发尾，抚过他的后颈，接着越过他的头顶，伸手拿下两只马克杯。</p><p> </p><p>手滤咖啡的话，应该用到冲泡前夕稍微开始有些沸腾的水。</p><p>持续沸腾的水，水中的含氧量就会随着时间的推移不断降低，所以不能使用。</p><p>盯着玻璃壶中缓缓上游的细小气泡，克劳德在雾化的水分子中尝试回忆着那尴尬的一幕——我当时一定很不礼貌，可我不知道该怎么做……</p><p>其实他有很多时候，很多事情都不知道该怎么做。</p><p>比如萨菲罗斯，他一直很想问，我们接下来该做些什么呢？</p><p>但他回想起那时第一次感知到的，冰冷的如寒霜和灰烬般的情绪，便本能的感到不可深究，绝对不可以再往前走了。</p><p> </p><p>离开村子的时候他还在向往未知的冒险，这个世界上种种厉害的新奇事物充满谜团，让人无法忍耐。</p><p>独一无二的魔洸都市米德加，那里的店铺和这里的很不一样，设计精密枪与剑都如此锋利，而且每一把都可以贴心的为对付难缠的魔兽的使用者提供改良。</p><p>嵌入超一流引擎的载具闪耀着独特的金属光泽，轰鸣中构造出极致的机械美学……</p><p>每一次路过那些过分明亮的橱窗，无不刺激着少年的研究心和探索欲。</p><p>但他不觉得萨菲罗斯会喜欢这些。</p><p>任何腥臭、脏污、噪响的东西都不适合他，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>他就这么一直端着杯子愣在原地，直至看着男人把这件崭新的熨烫工整的雪白的衬衫袖子随意卷起，然后打开冰箱拿出几只血包放在台面上，接着是胡桃碎、肉桂粉、朗姆酒……一连串食材。</p><p>“你想试试冰激凌吗？”萨菲罗斯出乎意料的问。</p><p>那是适合冬天吃的东西吗？——帮忙清洗着果汁机的同时，克劳德忍不住就想抱怨。</p><p>说起喰种这种生物，普遍为人所知的是，他们与普通人类的味觉感知并不一致，这是rc细胞造成的亚人种的异常点。</p><p>但其实他们在进食方面，也有与普通人类近似的相同点，那恰恰是每只喰种对食物的喜好也不一样。</p><p>诚然血肉与其他调味料的配比非常麻烦，不过难不倒如今作为饲主的男人，他甚至比少年本人还要了解他的性情喜好。</p><p>冷却的同时不断均匀搅拌，让看不见的空气充分混入，凝结后才能顺滑丝绒，两个人轮流做的话，就不会感觉太无聊。</p><p>“唔，这么麻烦的话，不如多做几种口味吧。”着料间隙，克劳德趁机用手指沾去一抹血糊，稍微品尝一下味道，不自觉的眯起眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. VERT篇 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>人类以外的食物全都有股怪味，因此总是吃起来就像塑料一样，分外恶心。</p><p>不过，它们的颜色却可以很美……比如蔓越莓，大量混合进其他食材后会变成旖丽的艳红色，真的非常漂亮！</p><p>克劳德一边翻查PHS上的教程，一边欣赏的锅内果酱的色彩，接下来应该加入砂糖、柠檬汁，还有香槟酒。</p><p>收汁完毕后，他举起木勺嗅闻了一下，唔，对他来说大约像是灰尘的味道，不过人类的话大概会觉得很好闻？</p><p>也许他应该把他唯一的人类食客叫过来品尝一下？</p><p>还是算了。之前几次他都那么做了，萨菲罗斯也的确会就他的手法提出一些建议，不过他从来没有对克劳德做出的食物表现出任何偏好。</p><p> </p><p>如果故意做出过量的东西，多余的那些就会被剩下来，而他不会再碰一口剩下的部分，真是太浪费了。</p><p>几次之后，克劳德对邀请他来指导味道这件事，渐渐丧失了热情，不过一些小发现告诉他，那个人绝不会是毫无感觉。</p><p>按照我的喜好继续尝试就好，你再怎么装也没用，反正总有一天会发现的。</p><p>依序混合蛋黄、玉米粉、鲜奶油、蔓越莓果酱，搅拌成奶酪状，接着把馅料倒入冷却好，掺入杏仁粉的塔皮，再来就是烘烤了。</p><p>要想留住这迷人的茜红色，就要低温，烤久一点，这是上次萨菲罗斯教他的小技巧之一。</p><p>克劳德在定好时间后长舒一口气，双手叉腰，决定用接来下三十分钟好好清理一下厨房。</p><p> </p><p>「不再随意杀戮，无论是人类还是喰种。」这就是他们之前约定的主要内容。所以那些珍馐自然就得停止供应，似乎萨菲罗斯下厨的理由也就不存在了。</p><p>虽然……少年习惯性的咬着左手食指关节处思考，他是绝对不会后悔的，可也也无法不承认，他确实有点想念那些味道了……</p><p>全怪喰种本能，他的牙根恨恨收紧。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的那些小技巧果然有用，几十分钟后，首次尝试的克劳德竟然顺利做出了，上层红艳绵密，下层酥脆无比的蔓越莓杏仁风味水果挞。</p><p>切下来一片来观察侧面，嗯，对喰种来说是一种微微腥膻的奶腥味，混合着若隐若现的香槟酒香，非常诱人，就外观上来说也毫无瑕疵。</p><p>继续将PHS上到食谱滑到底，啧，还得打发点鲜奶油装点一下摆盘。克劳德摇晃了一下鲜奶油的纸盒，之前他们浪费的实在太多，好像不够了，只好用剩下的果酱和薄荷叶将就一下了。</p><p>于这幅红艳的绘品中撒上一层丝绸般纤薄的糖霜，完成了！</p><p>端起这盘刚出炉的点心，怀着满心期待走向客厅，这次他可是非常有信心。</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>你知道吗？</p><p>其实人类的体液会随着所进食的物质有所不同，而短暂的改变味道。</p><p>比如糖分、酒精……很可能还有更多，只不过目前还没有办法得知。</p><p>现在这个小发现就快要被察觉了……</p><p> </p><p>纯然失神的少年眼里，燃放起丝丝缕缕的绿意。</p><p>这次没有窃窃私语的抽痛，没有钟鼎震鸣的晕眩，只有一种，如敞开双臂仰首迎接甘霖般酣畅美妙的感觉在放声高歌。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>「感受到了吗？这是我们杰诺瓦之间汇聚联动的思念。」</strong> </em>
</p><p>他不知道自己这幅沐浴在重组本能之下姿态是什么样子，萨菲罗斯心想。</p><p>之前通过这份共鸣，他已经品尝过这个少年的种种情绪：刺骨的恨意冰冰凉凉，痛苦的眼泪悠远醇厚，哀戚的悲伤软糯绵延，还有那些恐惧更是无比甜美……</p><p>不过，那些还远远不是全部。</p><p> </p><p>克劳德在他的注视里攀上他的脖子，迷迷蒙蒙中把嘴唇贴近，视线艰难凝聚的焦点处，那里有一道指甲划出的细小伤口，微微渗出红痕。</p><p>如果萨菲罗斯不是总在一直赏玩着那双不断变幻的朦胧眼眸，不放过它们的任何一缕波动，在激情里就很容易忽略掉，甚至完全察觉不到。</p><p>湿软温暖的舌尖只来得及贴上一瞬，就被男人扣着双手压回床头。</p><p>只不过是这样短短的一瞬，那双翡翠与碧玺混合结晶而成大眼睛就又起了变化。</p><p>一种仿佛是在做梦般的绚丽神采，流动不息！</p><p>汗湿的手腕灵巧拧转渴望滑脱他的桎梏，少年挣扎间侧头蹭上他的手臂，一种在米德加时从来没有过的，不知名的陌生情绪向男人的脑海倏然飘来。</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>「啊……这是什么呢？」</strong> </em>——非常特别的感觉，接近本能、超越本能、背离本能，不断、不断、不断的盘旋徘徊……</p><p>前所未见，前所未尝，萨菲罗斯无法准确描述，但第一次察觉这种情绪时的印象却是震撼而压倒性的。</p><p>他也曾尝试捕捉它们，解读它们，不过翻找过克劳德的脑海后最终发现，也许连少年自己也不知道答案。</p><p>萨菲罗斯搂着他的腰把他抱坐起来，同时扣着克劳德的手腕把它们按在身后，调整距离想要再细究一番，弄清楚一些。</p><p>但只是这么稍微放松，柔韧的手臂就能轻易桎梏，紧接着又想凑过来。</p><p>「啪！！」少年弹动的臀肉上狠狠挨了一巴掌，力道完全没有留情，他毫无准备的嘶出一声泣音，那斑斓的梦境瞬间笼上一层水色。</p><p> </p><p>这一下非常痛，以至于足以把克劳德从缠绵共鸣中解脱出来。</p><p>一旦清醒，超长的一段时间内，之前被精神刻意压抑、忽略的肉体中，虚脱、焦灼、不适的感觉便层层翻涌而上。</p><p>只不过是这么一点点，他气结的想道。</p><p>无论是用上赫子和犬齿都绝不仅会如此，而且对于现如今的我们来说，就算不做任何处理，这点微不足道的创口离消失无踪也不过是几十秒的距离。</p><p>很久之前他是有被教过规矩，但是那时候和现在不一样吧？</p><p>想起那些被口球、钢线、手术刀管教逼迫的日子，他的委屈先是染上了几分怨恨，复又化成了不顾一切的挑衅。</p><p> </p><p>数根赫尾被强行驱动，可刚刚冒头就被另一下更重的掌掴给击散了，注意力高度集中之下更是火辣辣的难以忍受。</p><p>少年还未及收住长长的痛吟，便被内外接连不断的狠戾攻击拖进感官过载的漩涡。</p><p>赫眼中好不容易凝成的几分深色，被滴答滑落的水雾冲刷的一干二净。</p><p>多半修磨圆钝的指甲即便用尽全力抓挠也做不出什么像样的反抗，疲倦瘫软的身体在惊惧交怒之下再也无法承受更多。</p><p>「呜呜……」他喘息的太混乱，不记得自己吐出的咒骂更多，哀鸣更多，还是告饶更多。</p><p>他们这段时间以来都很合拍，他喜欢这样的温存，放下仇恨，放松精神，放开思虑，放纵情感……</p><p> </p><p>离开米德加以后，栖息在他灵魂中的某种东西仿佛复苏了，抖开两翼，在沉浮气流中漫无目的的泅游。</p><p>可是此刻却感觉那些被抽走的牵引力，只需顷刻间便更加强势的全副归位了！</p><p>不过这次却不再是失控坠落，克劳德聆听着脑海中的另一支思绪，虽然过分激越，却是如天堂瀑布的水流般，自然而然的倾泻，无上壮丽，美妙绝伦。</p><p>一种被围袭，被紧抱，被刺穿的纯粹的欢愉，一种被动接受裹挟，被高压的阵阵激痛推上无尽高潮的欣喜。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的牙齿落在他的颈动脉上，仿佛无需刺破皮肤，却已经把毒液注入。</p><p>克劳德只觉得焚烧腐烂的感觉不断蔓延，周身战栗不已，几乎无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>然而更加不可思议的是，这一次他最终没有迎来噬咬。</p><p>就像一枚不可思议的流星，燃烧着穿过云层，又消失的无影无踪。</p><p>水面之上的远空中，全是银闪闪的雷鸣。</p><p>席卷一切的可怕力量休止之后，他的整个世界竟然会是一片宁静。</p><p>不知意味的霭霭寒烟凝固在幽暗的森林中，神秘到令人流连往返。</p><p>那些残忍的撕扯着他精神的东西，又会在下一刻温柔无比的包裹住他。</p><p> </p><p>身体明明已经感觉累到不行了，但只要还留有一丝清明，意识就会如夜晚的篝火般一点一点的复苏。</p><p>这也是与以前不一样的地方，虽然好像都是为了满足其他人。</p><p>虽然恨不得立即昏睡过去，但他还是在萨菲罗斯呼唤下渐渐彻底甦醒。</p><p>干什么啊，克劳德没好气的想。</p><p>结果男人只是凑过来，轻轻的含住他的嘴唇，用舌尖描摹着少年因呼吸不畅而轻微开启的齿缝。</p><p>几秒钟后……少年再不迟疑，狠狠咬了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. VERT篇 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>虽然隐蔽，但果然还是很麻烦，不愧是武器开发部舍不得出借的，还处于实验阶段的高精尖设备。</p><p>除这间屋子左、右、前、后的建筑上，如果可以，希望下次能在更近的地方多放几个，亲眼看看内部房间的完整情况。</p><p>可惜人手不足，预算经费不足，连顶头上司的心理建设也不足这回事，并不是我能决定的啊。</p><p>红发青年枕着颈后交叠的双手往后仰靠在椅子上，才刚想喘口气，跟他一同窝藏在这台清洁货车里的另外三位同僚，马上整齐划一的抬眼瞧他。</p><p>就是那种看似温文有礼，实则饱含躁郁的无声催促。</p><p>几人挤在一排摆放着抹布、水桶、去污剂、保洁设备的置物架下，盯着红发青年调试新装监控的荧幕画面。</p><p> </p><p>一群大男人的体温，加上成堆电缆中运作的显像器材散出的热风，加未曾熄火的混动型魔洸引擎泻出的光噪污染，再外加或许是散落地面角落的零食残渣散发出的奇妙味道。</p><p>这种受难何时到头啊？青年苦闷的想。</p><p>他打起精神坐直，还没伸直腿脚就不小心踹翻了放在电脑台下面的一只纸箱，待看清掉了一地的神秘纸包商品是什么后，他简直目瞪口呆。</p><p>“……当时为了掩饰身份顺手买的。”他的一位中年同僚解释道，坚毅而威严的脸上挂满胡茬。</p><p>希望你这个能报销，看起来绝对真实了，众人默默敬仰。</p><p>终于，显像屏的信号传输稳定起来，其中两个人立时把附在脸侧的无线监听耳机摘下递过来。</p><p>经过这段时间的跟踪监视，他们已经不可避免的和目标打过照面，继续下去，暴露的风险就会大幅增加，所以汇报上面后，经批准，今天交接完毕就可以撤走了。</p><p>交给你们了。临走前那两位拍着他们的肩膀说，接着潇洒的跳下车，在夜色中掩映中匆匆离去，语气中如释重负的喜悦再难抑制。</p><p> </p><p>果然视频获取的信息跟音频完全不能相比。</p><p>一周后，两位曾经朝夕相处，生死与共的搭档连看对方一眼都觉得不自在起来。</p><p>此刻桌上的一台PHS再次准时的因为震响微微窜动起来，他的光头搭档接通讯号。</p><p>“有什么发现吗，报告。”里面传来主管一贯沉着冷静的声音。</p><p> </p><p>有！红发青年在心中疯狂大喊。</p><p>我觉着，这两个人的任何一段性生活如果被播出来，都很难不惊世骇俗。</p><p>我的意思是，我不是没见识过，各种花样的，不论是在第五区或成人网站上。</p><p>一般人的可以这么归纳，从竞技比赛，到极限运动，最多是马戏表演吧。</p><p>但这两位……难道说这是他们必须被监视的原因之一吗？——就是感觉完全不同。</p><p>以至于看过好几个天后，我们还无法百分之百确定看到的是什么。</p><p>不能这样下去了，后来我们一致决定分工记录这个部分，他负责听的部分，我负责看的部分。</p><p>里头有很多动作。有的超危险！有的没什么了不起吧……我完全无法移开视线（鉴于监视要求）。</p><p> </p><p>但当他们终于结束的时候，我会纳闷空调还在正常运行吗？</p><p>时间还在正常运行吗？</p><p>话说我们普通人应该看这个吗？</p><p>之前听过的那些有关特种兵的身体素质报告已经很够了吧？</p><p>为什么我们要冒着生命危险看这个！</p><p>“一切正常。”最终，他的搭档又是用同样的语调，同样的句式严肃的回复道。</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>转变说来就来，非常随便，没规没矩，完全不打招呼。</p><p>几天后的一个没什么特别的晚上，至多7点多左右的样子。</p><p>门前的呼叫器忽然铃响不止，克劳德跑去打开房门，发现是华特夫人裹着一件深色大毛衣站在台阶上。</p><p>“嗨，克劳德。我能进去说话吗？”她朝少年露出一个微笑。</p><p>女人身上传来一种熟悉的，酸腐而甘美的味道，低眼扫过，少年发现她光着小腿，脚上甚至没有穿拖鞋。</p><p>她松开紧拢的外套衣襟，拿出一把手枪，“真的只想跟你们说说话，最后的愿望。我没有别的亲人了，你应该和我女儿差不多大，如果她出生时没有早夭的话。”</p><p> </p><p>克劳德让开门扉，把她请进屋。</p><p>尽管那件昂贵的奶白色针织连衣裙上此时浸满大滩深红的血渍，女人握枪的手也没有颤抖，克劳德用眼角余光观察这把小巧的武器，应该也是魔洸动能的，所以大概不会很重。</p><p>女人跟着克劳德走进室内，发现他们两个人之前应该是正在餐厅享用晚餐，于是抵了下少年的后背一起走过去，挨着克劳德坐下来，没管对侧的萨菲罗斯，继续用枪指着少年。</p><p>“你们在吃什么呀？”克劳德面前的餐盘里盛着一道美食，看上去应该是淋着酱汁的意饺之类的——但肯定不是。</p><p>女人把盘子拉过来，拿起餐刀剐开一枚仔细观瞧，它们闻起来简直就像是……就像是……</p><p>“卡布奇诺煮馄炖？”女人忍俊不禁，望着少年失笑道，“克劳德，你不是人类吧？”</p><p> </p><p>她继续自顾自的说，“我经常看着你……别看我现在这样，以前可也是修读过生理学的，家父生前曾是亚人种研究领域的专家，不像那个愚蠢的男人，除了经营敛财外什么也不懂。”</p><p>她的眼中滚落泪痕，“那家伙就是个只会在外面偷吃的垃圾，就算明知对方是狗屎一样的货色也舔的很开心，大概想成为狗屎研究学家吧！猪一样的脑子还想找人杀我，以为我没发现那些跟踪者吗！”</p><p>她拽过餐巾蹭了下脸，“不如说说你们的爱情故事吧，人类？和喰种？真是令人惊讶。我非常的，非常的感动！”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯，你之前就知道这个人是吃人的怪物吗？”她望着对面追问，“即便如此还是爱他？”</p><p> </p><p>事情不是你想的那样！！——克劳德实在说不出口。</p><p>还有，那些人其实是……呃……这部分就更难提起。</p><p>总之，他们之间的关系很难三言两语讲明白，喰种不喰种，人类不人类，爱不爱什么的，不是他们这样的。</p><p>但是这就好比跟要解释清楚，跟要证明你是一个真正的好人是一样的，如果你必须经常告诉别人「你是」，那就表示「你不是」——所以无论我怎么说你也不会懂的。</p><p>而萨菲罗斯看上去也没有交谈的兴致，他的手指以某种不耐烦的节奏的轻敲着桌面，同时异常平静的注视着克劳德的眼睛。</p><p>这幅样子反而让克劳德愈发心惊肉跳，汗毛倒竖。</p><p> </p><p>“那家伙现在就躺在沙发上，他们这种生物遍地都是，真多余。你饿的话尽可以去吃，不用客气，我完全不介意。”</p><p>“不过你这么瘦小，吃的完吗？剩下的不好好存放的话就不新鲜了，我们是不是需要马上回去处理一下？对了，你吃过的人肉是什么味道？”</p><p>她的口音标准，不疾不徐，语调顿挫，只是不停抢白。女人感到自己以前从来没有这么畅快的说过话，也因此那两个人回不回答似乎也不要紧了。</p><p>“小时候翻爸爸的笔记时，我就一直想，我们为什么不推广强制性的食人行为呢？如果人类被迫吃下他们杀死的对象，就不会再有战争，不是很棒吗？我对这个点子深具信心。”</p><p>“杀人太简单了，吃人太麻烦了，我尝了一点，太腻了！克劳德，求你了！教教我应该怎么做吧！”她来回摸索着衣兜，掏出几根手指拍在洁白的台布上，“我还给你带了点心。”</p><p>一枚银红色的细环不知从哪掉了出来，坠在桌上轻盈的弹跳起来，叮叮当当的在碗碟间舞了几秒后，悄然隐没在萨菲罗斯面前那一份赤色的汤盘中。</p><p> </p><p>“你们不知道，我开枪打了他好几次，魔洸武器明明很快，几乎无声，乖乖的就不会痛。但他就是不肯闭眼！我把他的眼睛合上，结果他又非要睁开，他什么都懂还有什么好吃惊的，想要晚安吻吗？”</p><p>“睡个觉也总是和我作对，我只好拿火钳砸烂他的眼眶……”她的语速越说越快，声调越来越高，神情越发癫狂，“他太脏了！太恶心了！我都受不了！不行不行不行！你还是别吃了！我不想回去。”</p><p>女人一边说一边又无意识的拿起手边的餐叉，搅动的手边的菜式，“我家的医院有很多，新鲜的，我喜欢你们，也想帮你们……是真的……”</p><p>克劳德没再看她的脸，而是垂首盯着他的那只盘子，总共只有三枚的娇小意角，无不被开膛破肚戳的稀烂，红粉的肉糜完完全全流淌出来。</p><p><em><strong>「快停下！」</strong></em>——泠冽而燃烧着的怒意从他心底泛起。</p><p>他一把攥住女人持叉的手，丝毫没理会那把手枪，转头对窗外的某个方向大声喝问，“喂，你们还要看上多久？她不是人类吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. VERT篇 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>“你说她要是真开枪了，会怎么样？”闪鸣的警灯离去后，他的搭档问。</p><p>“又多了一间需要清洁的房子？”红发青年不以为意的答道，“说起来，她干嘛跑去招惹那两个人啊，真有什么最后的愿望？”</p><p>“就是那种最普遍的原因吧。”他的搭档摇摇头，掏出墨镜戴上。</p><p>他们把手中的存储卡放进文件袋里。即使是在这边，以塔克斯的能耐、人脉和影响，剩下的处理起来也不是问题。</p><p>“哪种最普遍的原因？”红发青年伸着懒腰反问道，随机反应过来，“盖亚啊！你是说她在嫉妒吗？居然嫉妒那两个人！？”</p><p>角度完全不对吧！她真应该看看他们的监控录像。</p><p> </p><p>在别人的所拥有东西中寻找答案，还用的是无限放大的观赛眼镜，当然只能找到痛苦啦。</p><p>结果还一厢情愿拿来跟自己的对比，简直天大的误会，真是双倍的不幸。</p><p>不过，这就是人类结合的形式吧，甚至熬不到死亡，既辛苦又没必要。</p><p>悲剧不在于爱意无法持续，而是那种持续不断的爱意——单方面的。</p><p> </p><p>环顾四周警戒带外围堵的水泄不通的新闻记者，红发青年嘟囔道，“闹成这样他们倒是一走了之，我们不会还要继续吧？”</p><p>“听上面安排吧。”他的搭档重重叹气，生活不易。</p><p>“我真不敢相信，他最后还把桌上的剩饭打包带走了。”红发青年踢飞一颗石子。</p><p>“喰种的本能吧？……护食？”他的搭档推了几次墨镜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>（尾声）</strong> </em>
</p><p>通常，对于神罗来说一生追随上位者的步伐，就是迈向用过就被舍弃的第一步，不管是谁都一样。</p><p>但当某些个特殊棋子脱离了掌控，他们又急不可耐的想要马上毁去，就算代价高一点也不要紧。</p><p>剥夺别人的东西，与占有自己利益同样重要，甚至更重要，毕竟占有欲就是控制欲的延伸。</p><p>妄想成为那个控制万物的至高象征，就是神罗这种怪物扭曲的灵魂。</p><p>但目前的情况可棘手的多，别说高一点了。</p><p>监视器再多，观察的更久，准备的越多，不安却像黄昏夕光下被拉扯的影子，愈发疯长。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>「真的要和他起冲突吗？」</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>这些常年与丑恶阴暗世界打交道的特工，磨砺出了一种对人性的敏锐触觉。</p><p>这次仅仅只是与这位传说中的前一等特种兵擦身而过，他们直觉都在疯狂示警，有一种非常不祥的预感。</p><p>如今这个男人热衷于探究和同类间的某种，或许只能被称之为——<em><strong>「浓稠的情感连结？」</strong></em>因此并不在意其他。</p><p>但是当他破解了过去未曾获得的某种答案之后呢？</p><p>果然，自由与和平，都只不过是混乱与纷争投射下的，某种虚幻的影子，只是灯打的比较好而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. 官方给杰诺瓦的设定真是恶趣味啊，人类那种仪式的终极理想形态就是这样吧，联想后瞬间有种从捂脸到超脱的刺激感觉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>简单解释一下篇名VERT吧，就是一种森林般的，郁郁葱葱的深绿（不过欧洲人大概跟我们对绿色的印象很不一样hhh）忘了是之前看过的哪本书上写的了：嫉妒是绿眼睛的妖魔……是盘踞在心脏上的蟒蛇……感觉听起来，既危险又有点诱人？与这篇想表达的不知足、不自知的矛盾感觉很搭，于是就这么用了。这篇属于正文后IF温馨日常走向的剧情，就想尝试一下混淆因果律的叙事方式，是有点恶毒了但玩的很开心。布线与节奏确实还是抓不好，菜鸟不足之处太多了请多指教，看的时候如果发现bug什么的务必来提示我下吧，感谢阅读哦！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>